The Medallion Calls: Cursed
by J.K. Hinther
Summary: COMPLETE...The movie was never made. But, in the past, it all really did happen. A Medallion's missing and in the future, a young woman holds it as a family heirloom. Self Insert. Not what you think.
1. Default Chapter

**_The Medallion Calls_**

  
Summary: The movie was never made. But, in the past, it all really did happen. A Medallion's missing and in the future, a young woman holds it as a family heirloom. Much to her suprise, she is transported back in time and must face danger and adventure that she never would have imagined experiencing. Self-insertion fic.

Rating: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Disney owns _Pirates of the Caribbean_ because I would never be able to come up with something that good. I don't own PotC and I don't want to try and steal it, I'm poor, so, please don't sue me, all you would get is...nothing, really... The plot I thought up over a span of time and its something to think about when I can't think of my other one, or while I'm working on my costume, :)


	2. Chap I: It's Real, Not a Dream

**_The Medallion Calls_**

  
Summary: The movie was never made. But, in the past, it all really did happen. A Medallion's missing and in the future, a young woman holds it as a family heirloom. Much to her suprise -and dismay-, she is transported back in time and must face danger and adventure that she never would have imagined experiencing. Self-insertion fic.

Rating: PG-13 for later chapters.

Disclaimer: Disney owns _Pirates of the Caribbean_ because I would never be able to come up with something that good. I don't own PotC and I don't want to try and steal it, I'm poor, so, please don't sue me, all you would get is...nothing, really... The plot is just something from my mixed up mind.

**Chapter One**: _It's Real, Not a Dream_ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only an hour into the Ward Halloween party when things started to get blurry. A few of the adults kept telling her to go lay down, so she did, only after the fourth one told her to do so. She didn't know if it was the paint she had been working with for face painting, not having eaten since breakfast or, if it was just that blasted corset she wore under her dress - or costume as most called it. But she _loved_ that corset. She wore it nearly every Sunday to church, and whenever she was home. She claimed to "train", but she in fact wore it just out of sheer enjoyment, as crazy as it may have sounded. 

She rested back on the couch, one hand on her stomach while the other hanging off the couch. She breathed in deeply, her chest rising as high as it would go in the restrictive stays. Maybe she was just tired... yeah, that was probably it. She was just tired. 

Hearing footsteps, she opened her eyes and saw some of her friends, Evan, Michelle and Amy standing over her. "Are you okay, Jess?" Evan asked in a concerned voice as she leaned over slightly.

"Yeah, just feeling a little tired is all." Jess replied, smiling faintly as she pushed herself to sit up. Her hands went up to the chain around her neck, running her fingers over it sub-conciously as she stared off. 

"Do you want to go home? I could probably get my mom to take you." Amy suggested as she played with the ring on her right index finger. 

"I might take you up on that offer..." Jess sighed heavily and then pulled on the chain, fiddling with the gold coin that hung from it.

"Is that what your dad got you for your birthday?" Evan asked as she leaned over, trying to get a good look at it.

"Oh, yeah..." Jess lowered her head and looked down at it, turning it over in her fingers. "I think its Aztec..." She spoke quietly as she then reached back and unhooked the clasp so she could look at it better. 

The coin was about an inch in diameter. In the center on the face of the coin was a rather angry looking skull surrounded by Aztec designs. The back had a different design, it was unusual like the front, but it didn't have the skull. It was heavy, but that was expected of gold. 

"It's kinda creepy..." Michelle commented as she peeked at it.

"Yeah. I have to put it in a box to sleep. It's weird. Maybe its just me but, I swear sometimes at night I hear it whisper." Jess laughed slightly, "It's probably just me though. I get spooked easily." She ran her thumb over the front design, shivEvang slightly. 

Evan sat down beside Jess and looked at the pendant with her. "It's very nice... can I see it?"

Jess nodded in reply and handed it over before pinning a fallen curl behind her ear, then playing with her earring. 

Michelle stood silently before finally saying something, "Jess, your dress turned out amazing... Especially since you had only a month to make it, I mean, wow." She commented as she looked over the navy blue and gold, satin brocade dress, the beaded stomacher and the linen petticoat.

"Thanks..." Jess blushed a little, "I had help from my mom though, if she hadn't helped well, I never would have been able to get it done. And it's not entirely accurate." She looked a little slighted at her-self. "But then again, I am going to be making more... You all know I want that dress from Sleepy Hollow, right?" She nodded and grinned.

"Oh yes," Michelle laughed as Evan examined the pendant. Amy was gone, obviously in search of her mom so Jess could get a ride home. 

Jess put a hand over her mouth as she yawned and then glanced up at the clock. "It's only 11? How come it feels so much later?" She yawned again. 

Evan shrugged and then handed the necklace back to her, "You've been really busy today, maybe it's catching up to you." 

"Maybe so..." Jess yawned once more and held the necklace in her hand, closing her fingers over it. "I need my bag." She commented as she stared at the wall.

"I'll go get it." Michelle held up two fingers and then rushed out of the foyer and into the gym where the festivities were going on. 

Sighing, Jess pushed herself into a stand, "I never would have thought I would be leaving a Halloween party at 11 PM... 'Specially when it's not over for a good two hours. I'm tired at 11, this is blasphemy! You know what time I usually go to bed?" She asked, recieving a shrug from Evan, "Just about 3 am! A night owl I am! I hate going to bed early, and here I am feeling as if I'm going to fall over any moment!" And she nearly did: Evan had to jump up and catch her.

"Easy there, Jess." The petite dirty blonde laughed slightly as she helped Jess sit back down on the couch. "Thanks, Evan..." Jess leaned back against the couch and rested her hands on her stomach, yawning again. "Jeez! I can't stop it!" She whined, closing her eyes and wanting to slouch forward, but immediately straightened back up again. 

"Corset?" Evan grinned mischeviously.

"Yeah, and you be quiet." Jess pointed a finger at Evan; "I don't mind them, really! There are just some inconvienience's." She straightened her shoulders up and yawned again: she probably wouldn't make the 5-minute ride home if she kept it up. 

"So." Evan looked at Jess expectantly. 

"So, what?" Jess questioned before covEvang her mouth to yawn again.

"How're you and Taylor?"

"Fine I guess."

"Are you two going yet?"

"Dating? Oh, no. I don't date, remember? I'm just not the dating type. I'm the 'hang out' type, not the dating. Plus I haven't found too many guys that I like who I'm willing to date. I still can't believe Michelle set me up with John..." She shook her head and heaved a sigh, "He's a nice guy and all, but he reminds me too much of my friend Pete." Jess noticed the look Evan was giving her then, "Look, I know I may sound picky but like I said, I'm not a dating kind of person."

"So you'll be one of those who marries your first serious boyfriend?" Evan teased, but Jess shrugged, "Who knows. Maybe. No one can really tell about these things."

The two sat in silence when Michelle came back with Jessie's bag. Jess, meanwhile, had been taking down her hair. The dark brown, almost black curls tumbling down as she put the bobby pins on her lap. "My head hurts..." She muttered while reaching up and taking out some more pins.

Michelle gave a small smile and handed over the bag. "I saw Amy talking to her mom. If she can't do it, I'll take you home. I've got the van tonight," She gave a play-wicked cackle and jangled the keys. 

"Thanks, Michelle." Jess smiled and then shoved a handful of bobby pins into her little bag and then pulled out a tube of lip balm and coated her lips evenly. With a sigh, she put it away and looked between Evan and Michelle, "Well, even though it was cut short, I still had fun." She said, nodding. 

"Yeah, we did too." Evan patted Jess's back and then stood up as Amy walked into the foyer. "My mom wants to hang out here... sorry, Jess." She shrugged.

"That's okay, thanks for askin' though." Jess smiled and stood up, "Mel's offered to take me home." She stepped over and put an arm around the smaller girl's shoulder. 

"Oh okay. So I'll see you Sunday?"

"Most definately." Jess nodded and then pointed toward the door, "Away we go! I must get sleep!" She let go of Michelle and then sauntered over to the door, swaying her hips, causing the hoop skirt to swing from side to side. 

"Bye guys," Michelle laughed, and waved before following Jess out the door, failing to noticed the shadowed figure wearing a rather large hat with a feather, standing off to the side of the outside doors.

******

Michelle parked infront of Jessie's town home complex and ended up having to walk her to the door: both of them feared she would pass out on the way there. At the door, Jess fumbled with her keys as she tried to get the right one in the lock. 

After a couple of tries, a few times upside down, a few times the mail key, Jess finally got the right key, in the right way. Turning the key, she pushed the door open and stumbled inside, laughing with Michelle as they nearly fell flat on they're faces. "If I didn't know any better, Jessica," Michelle helped her over to the couch, "I would think you were drunk." She commented before dropping the dark haired girl's bag on the bench infront of the couch. 

"Oh, but you do know better, Mel! I don't drink. Never have. I just get drunk off of sugar... but trust me, as soon as you leave; I'll be 'sober'. Always happens." Jessica shrugged before slipping out of her shoes. 

"Well, that's good." Michelle nodded and put her hands on her hips, "Well, I should get back. I'll see you on Sunday, maybe even tomorrow, mm-k?" She turned around and headed for the door, glancing back at Jessica -who waved-, "Night!" She called out before shutting the door.

Once Jess was alone, she let out a heavy sigh and pushed herself off the couch. Grabbing her bag, she walked over to the door and locked it before trudging up the stairs to her room. "Mom?" She called out, but knew that no one was home. Her sister was out with her friends partying and her parents were probably out as well. Though, usually, they would have been home by then. 

At the top, she turned to her right and pushed open the door to her bedroom. It was small, but her bed made it so. Just a few weeks ago, her mom "upgraded" her bed to a bigger one with a four poster frame just like her moms own. Before then, Jess was used to sleeping on two-twin mattresses stacked ontop of each other on the floor. It was a nice change. 

Stumbling slightly in the dark, she reached her bed and leaned against it while unhooking her stomacher and loosening the front of her corset: it would be too much work to take it all off and she figured if she laid down for a few minutes, she would be recharged and have enough zest to get out of her costume, take a shower and then properly get in her bed. 

"Just a few minutes..." Jess murmured as she climbed up onto her bed and rolled onto her back. Resting her hands on her stomach, she let her eyes slowly flutter shut and before she knew it, she was completely asleep.

******

When Jessica finally woke up, she shivered: her window was open and the wind started to blow her sheer, flowered curtains softly as it sounded like the wind was whispEvang to her. Blinking a few times, she sat up and rubbed her eyes with one hand before looking over at the clock. It was blinking 12:55. "Did the power go out?" She muttered before slipping down off her bed and walking over to the window. 

There were no cars in the driveway. Lacing her eyebrows together, Jess looked at the battery powered hand clock hanging on her wall. It was a little after 2:30. _Where the heck is everyone?_ She thought, stifling a yawn and brushing her tousled curls behind her ear. 

Just as she was walking to her closet to pull out some clean clothes, she heard something down stairs. Usually the sound of the house came in the middle of the night, but this noise caused the hairs on the back of her neck to raise and shivers to crawl up her spine. "Great... I'm home alone; it's after 2 am. If it's someone trying to break in, or if someone has, I am so screwed." She muttered as she licked her bottom lip before biting it. 

Taking a deep breath, Jess narrowed her eyes and slowly stepped out into the hall. She didn't hear anything else, but something was nagging at the back of her mind and refused to let go. Something was definately wrong.

There. It came again. Jessica shivered and swallowed before walking to the banister blocking the top floor from the opening below. She placed her hands on the trim and looked over. She saw nothing, but she could definately hear something. It was coming from the kitchen. Jess looked to her right and saw the linen closet open. "Hmmmm." She reached into it and pulled out the broom. Holding it close, and tight, she looked over the balcony again. 

Something -or someone- moved. At first, she just thought it was a spider, but she would be screaming and crying out if it were _that_ big. 

Leaning over the balcony a little more, her necklace slipped out from under her shift and dangled over her. She then heard a muffled voice speak, it sounded like "Upstairs". 

MuttEvang an obscenity, Jess stepped back and pressed her back against the wall next to her parent's bedroom door, tightly closing her eyes. She could hear heavy footsteps of at least four people. She muttered another obscenity and then lightly ran back to her room, shutting the door quietly and locking it, still grasping the metal handle of the broom tightly. Resting it on her shoulder, she began to pace. Her free hand pressed to her lips, she searched her room for anything that could help the situation. But a Thai umbrella, a collection of dolls and some CDs weren't going to help much. Then it hit her: the knife her friend got her for her 16th birthday! It was pretty darn scary looking if you asked her.

Throwing down the broom, Jess jerked open her closet door and climbed ontop of the bucket by her shelves. She reached up and felt around the top of the highest until she grasped it. It was a long, thin cardboard box that contained the most wicked knife she had ever seen. Just as she brought it out and had the box on her bed, she heard a sharp knock on her bedroom door. 

Jess's heart began to pound as she looked up at the door, freezing with her hands on the box. "Crap..." She muttered. 

The knock came again, but it sounded like someone had pounded against the door. 

Obandoning the knife, Jessica picked up the broom again. Shakily, she stepped over to the door, reaching out for the knob with a quivEvang hand. She swallowed and then unlocked the door before stepping back and then to the side: into her closet. 

Her heart was pounding so hard it was getting difficult to breath; the door came open and she heard people enter into her room. There were three. It was too dark to see what they looked like, but they were large and looked like they were wearing costumes. One was short and squatty, the other two were tall: one lanky, the other burly. 

Taking a deep breath, Jess waited for them to walk into the room further, all looking around, and seemingly ignoring the closet. She gripped the broom tighter.

"Hey, where is she? She was in here a minute ago!" The tall and lanky one spoke as he turned a quick circle before noticing the box on the bed. "'ey, whats this?" He commented before stepping over and working to open the box. Once it was, he removed another box and opened it up. Inside rested a knife with a wicked looking blade and the hilt had the head of the Egyptian God Horus. "Ain't that somefin'?" He grinned as he picked it up and examined it in the dark, catching the moonlight rays that slipped through the blinds.

"Oi! Put that down you cad, We're here for the gold and the girl, not some shiny knife!" The short one snapped as he snatched the knife out of his hands. 

Jess watched from her dark hiding place as they looked around the room: one looked under the bed while the other two looked under her desk and behind her bookshelf. She took that opportunity to run. 

The tall lanky one noticed: "Oi! There she goes!" He cried out as he saw a flash of skirts round the corner and head into the hallway. He jumped across the room and reached out with his grimy hand before wrapping his fingers around Jessica's pale wrist. "Got'cha!" He grinned triumphantly. 

Jessica gave a cry and turned around to look at her captor. Setting her jaw, she grabbed the broom with her other hand and slammed the end of it against his head, sending him into the wall and knocking picture frames from they're hooks. Immediately he put a hand over his eye and cried out, "My eye! It's gone!" 

With a sickened and confused look, Jessica pulled up her petticoat and kicked him in the shin before rounding about and heading for the stairs. _At least I'm not going up like in all those stupid slasher movies._ She thought absently with a determined look before she nearly tripped on the steps while looking over her shoulder, the broom now held above her head.

Jessica had been busy looking over her shoulder that she failed to notice the man standing at the bottom of the steps. She plowed right into him and nearly fell back but he stopped her by grabbing her upper arms. She could feel his fingernails through the sleeves of her dress. Looking up at him, she let out a startled cry and tried to pull away.

With a grin, he showed off his rotting teeth as he let go with one hand to take away the broom. Tossing it to the side, he then slipped his hand from her neck down to the pendant hanging over her clothes. He held it up in the light and gave a satisfied sort of sound.

Jessica glared and tried to pull away again. "Let go of that! Its mine!" She hissed as she reached back to slap him, but he caught her hand just before it would have made contact with the side of his face. 

"It's yours now is it, missie? We'll see about that." He snickered as he pulled her away from the stairs and looked up, "C'mon boys! We've got what we came for!" He called out as he started for the door, pushing it aside before stepping to the side more to keep his feathered hat from being knocked off. He pulled Jess out with him and stood under the covered patio, still in the shadows as the moonlight spilled over the sidewalk. 

"What the hell do you want?!" Jessica demanded: she usually wasn't the one to swear -unless it was in her mind or under her breath- but she was highly confused and fairly ticked. 

"What do we want, missie?" He smiled, showing off his rotting teeth again, "That there trinket around yer neck is what we want. And what we want, we _always_ get, lass." 

This has got to be some twisted dream. She thought as she tried to jerk her arm free, but there was no avail. She tried again, but only pulled him a little toward the moon's light. "Let me go, you stupid jerk!" She yelled at him. If by some weird chance it wasn't a dream, maybe yelling and making a scene would help her... it was a quiet neighborhood usually, so she made a lot of noise, maybe someone would call the cops. 

"Stupid jerk?" The man raised an eyebrow beneath his hat before laughing and setting his ancient, blue eyes on her. "I won't be lettin' ye go, missie. You'll be comin' with us back to where we's from. And don't fret, you'll not be harmed until later. There's precious little we can do to yeh until this burden of ours is lifted." He informed her.

Jessica narrowed her eyes and then reached up with her free hand and clamped it over his before digging her nails into his flesh. "Let go of my arm!" She shouted, but he only laughed at her before releasing her arm briefly, only to grab hold of her wrist.

"There, I let yeh arm go. Satisfied?" 

"Son-of-a..." She hissed as she jerked back, trying to get away and heading onto the sidewalk.

The man laughed once more, it was getting slightly irritating then, "I would suggest yeh not do that, lass. You'd be seein' something you wouldn't want to." 

"Oh? Like what?" She hissed bravely, still struggling.

"Like this, lass." He stepped forward and let the moonlight flood over him. Instead of seeing a man, something else stood before her: a rotting corpse. She could see through him to the back of his clothes: his rib cage, spine, it was all visible to her. His face had reminents of decaying flesh with patches of his thinning beard.

Her whole body froze as a feeling of cold washed over her. Her mouth dropped open as she tried to scream, but no sound would come out. She'd seen things like this in movies, but this was _real_. By then she would have woken up, if it had been a dream. It was _real_. Her stomach began to churn; she tried to move but found herself rooted to the spot. 

It was only when the three men from her room stepped outside, and into the moonlight, that she actually screamed. They had the same appearance as the other. She looked down at her wrist -which he still grasped- and let out another scream. A "bloody murder" scream. She could feel the bones against her skin, making her knee's knock together, trying to collapse beneath her but she fought the feeling. 

"'Nuff of this, missie." The man stepped forward, causing her to lean back to distance herself from the horrific sight. "We've got to be gettin' back now," It looked like he was smiling, there were no lips to distinguish it. His teeth were clenched together as he grabbed her other wrist and pulled her over to a grassy patch of the lawn. The moonlight causing the wet grass to catch the eerie blue light. 

"Lets go, gents." He jerked her closer and then looked up at the sky.

Jessica felt as if her stomach dropped as she breathed heavily, her chest rising beneath her corset; now she was wishing she had put off that sleep to change and then stayed asleep... or stayed at the party. Maybe it wouldn't have been happening if she had stuck it out and gone over to Michelle's to watch a movie and veg out. She closed her eyes tightly and then felt as if she had been jerked forward again, but this time, she kept her eyes shut and then felt like she was falling: when she hit the bottom, the only thing she knew was darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow o.o I actually wrote a chapter in one night! I'm so good...! Not really but hey, let me think what I want XD I'm a sad little girl. You may like it, you may not. Review if you want, but please be kind. This is my first posted PotC fan fic... My writing isn't the best but I'm givin' it my all. Am I a Mary-Sue? o.O 


	3. Chap II: Been Without

**_The Medallion Calls_**

  
Summary: The movie was never made. But, in the past, it all really did happen. A Medallion's missing and in the future, a young woman holds it as a family heirloom. Much to her suprise -and dismay-, she is transported back in time and must face danger and adventure that she never would have imagined experiencing. Self-insertion fic.

Rating: PG-13 for later chapters.

Reviews:

Pirate Gyrl: my first reviewer! ^_^ yay! Your words are kind, ^_^ thanks for reading! I hope you continue and give me pointers. I'm happy its not a Mary-Sue... so far ^^; 

Disclaimer: Like I said before: Disney owns _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I may have seen it 6 times and have two versions of the script but I still don't own it XD

Authors Note: Although this fic takes on the path of the movie, there are some changes- I have what I think is an early draft of the script and I'll be using ideas from it, or scenes that were cut from the film. I don't know which of the two it is but, I really like alot of the scenes and so they will be adapted into this, Savvy?

**Chapter Two**: _Been Without_ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke up, she found herself laying on her side on the floor of a strange room. Her face pressed against the wood, she opened her eyes and looked around. From her low point of view, she could see a desk across the room as well as shelves lining the walls: all covered in golden objects: candle holders, goblets and plates. 

Jessica pushed herself up from the floor just a little, her messy hair falling around her shoulders and her pendant hanging heavily over her corset. The back of her head was aching as if another lamp fell off her shelf. But that wasn't possible: there were no lamps nearby. In fact, there were no lamps at all in that room. Rubbing her head, she sat up and looked around. There was hardly anything but gold and a few pieces of furniture in the room. Windows lined what she deemed was the back wall. 

Trying to keep her head from feeling like it was about to explode, she reached up with her free hand and grasped the nearest piece of furniture and pulled herself into a stand. "I need asprin..." She muttered as she leaned against what she had helped herself up with. Closing her eyes, she roughly rubbed the back of her head, trying to push away the pain. _They didn't hit my head, I didn't hit my head. Why the devil is it hurting so freakin' bad?_ She thought while scowling, her eyes still closed. 

Jessica took a deep breath and then shivered. Opening her eyes and looking over, she noticed one of the windows was open. Narrowing her eyes, she walked over to it -tripping on the hem of her petticoat and cursing it quietly- and pressed her hands against the glass. 

It took her a few moments, but the scene outside the glass made her heart skip a beat. Her eyes widened as her pupils contracted. Her heart pounded against her ribs as she swallowed. 

There was nothing but fog covered water for miles. 

She backed away, nearly tripping over a overturned gold vase on the floor. Stumbling to regain herself, Jessica reached behind her to find something to keep steady, but failed to locate anything. She fell down on her bottomside and stared up at the window, her mind screaming as she muttered, "What-the-Bloody Hell-is going on..." She clenched her teeth together and leaned forward just a bit, ignoring the pain of her corsets boning digging into her hips at such an odd angle. 

Jessica took a deep breath. _Rotting corpses -or skeletons should I say?-, waking up in what looks like a ship cabin and more than likely surrounded by phsyco's who seem to be obsessed with Pirates... Seem's like something from a movie, a book or heck, even a bloomin' RPG! Is this really... **real**? Or am I really just dreaming and I haven't reached the completely terrifying moment where I snap awake?_ She thought, trying to keep that train of thought as the rest of her mind raced by at over 100 miles per hour. 

While she sat, thinking all of this over, the door to the cabin jerked open and a group flooded in. The tall lanky one and the short one stood infront. In the light, she could see them better: the tall one -who she would later come to know as Ragetti- had straw colored hair, mop-like and maybe even dirtier than a mop with a wooden eye spinning aimlessly around in his right eye socket. Jessica felt her stomach lurch. The short one -Pintel was his name- had a bald spot on the crown of his head and his longer hair was thinning as was his beard. 

"The Captain would like I word with you." Pintil grinned, his decaying teeth visable to her: that site as well as Ragetti's wooden eye made Jessica even more sickened. 

"Well, tell your _Captain_, I don't want a word with him." She snapped, feeling a little braver then she perhaps was in reality. 

Ragetti snickered as he stooped a little behind the shorter man whilst he spoke "Ah, you see, missie, the Captain won't take no for an answer."

"Maybe he should." 

"He won't." Pintel folded his arms over his chest.

Jessica pushed herself into a stand: she was as tall as Pintel. She leveled up to him, scrunching her nose in disgust as she neared him, but didn't back away. "I won't be going to see your Captain. I don't want to and I do believe I have something called free agency. I won't be seeing him of my own free will, so you and your cronies can just turn around and march your disgusting and vile carcuses out of here!" She spat out before turning around and walking away. She exhaled as she folded her arms over her stomach: it took alot for her to stand up to someone. But it did no good. 

She cried out when she felt two hands grab both her arms. "Hey! Let go! Stupid...!" She shouted as she tried to get away, but then turned her around, nearly picking her up to take her out of the room. "Get your hands off me! I mean it! Let go!" She demanded: but her demands were left unheeded. 

Pintel grinned as Ragetti gave a sort of childish laugh, "Ye said that you wasn't going to go of your own free will, so, we'll take you _against_ yer own free will." His eye rolled around.

"Stupid..." Jess racked her brain for an insult, "...idiot!" It was lame, and she knew it, but it would suffice. For then. But her insult was met with a hard backhand by a rather large, and frightening black man: Bo'Sun. "Keep your mouth shut, woman! We don't take kindly to insults aboard this ship." He snapped at her.

When she felt the blow against her cheek, her head turned to the side by the force of it. Slowly, she moved her face back to look at the huge man; her mouth open in shock as she tried to press one hand against her cheek where the bruising was begining to swell up beneath the surface, but she was unable as her arms were held tightly. "You-son-of-a-" before she could finish, she was pushed forward and out the door, but she didn't give up. 

"I'm not going! Let go!" She squirmed but as usual, there was no avail. She wasn't exactly weak, but, these men easily over powered her: she was only 18 and having a five-foot four-inches frame. Everyone around her, save for Pintel, seemed to tower over her. 

"She's firey, that one is..." Pintel commented as he raised his eyebrows and watched the two men struggle to keep her from knocking them into the hallways walls with her squirming: she kicked her legs out to the front and tried to shift her weight to her backside, giving cries of protest all the way out to the deck.

****** Outside, Jessica's restrictors ended up picking her up and carrying her up the steps to where the steering wheel of the ship was. The man she figured to be the Captain -the very same man with the large feathered hat who was at her house- stood beside the wheel while the navigator held fast to the wheel. 

Once close, they released her and pushed her down to the wooden planks of the deck. She hit them palms first and winced as the softness of her hands hit the rough wood. 

The Captain gave the two men a glare and nodded before they pulled her up by her arms, standing her infront of the rather frightening man. 

"I trust your escort up here wasn't too disobliging." He chuckled as he looked at the state of her hair and the swelling of her right cheek.

"What the hell do you want with me?!" She demanded, shifting to a defensive and defiant stance.

He only laughed again -it was _really_ starting to get on her nerves, was that all he did? Was she really _that_ funny?-, "I assumed we'd gone over this one already. What do ye think we want with ye?" He asked her, folding his arms over his chest and looking down at her.

"I'm know when it comes to this," Jessica hissed and held up the pendant, "But why didn't you just take it instead of me with it?" She inquired tumultuously.

"Because lass, we can't have one without the other. Just won't work that way." He informed her.

"Oh, so its like a package deal?" She frowned, her voice echoing with contempt; dropping the pendant, she let it hang on its chain before propping her hands on her hips. She looked the man over and supressed a shiver. In the light, when she could actually see him clearly, and not in his deteriorated form, he was definately not the type one wanted to meet in a dark alley. 

"I suppose ye could say that." He tilted his head slightly, smirking. The two stared at eachother for a moment, contemplating what to say next as the crew all exchanged glances while those in the back pointed and murmured among themselves about the fiery woman exchanging dialogue with the Captain. 

"Do ye have a name?" He asked suddenly.

Jessica swallowed and lifted her chin up, "Why's my name so important?" She questioned.

He rolled his eyes, "Give us the name, lass."

"No."

"And why are ye refusin'?"

"Because I don't want to tell you." She hissed. 

Laughing darkly, he nodded to the large black man and shifted his weight. Before she knew what was happening, Jessica was hoiste into the air and carried her, "Put me down!" She shouted at him as she slapped him repeatedly with her hands. But he didn't put her down: he carried her form down the steps and then moved to the side of the boat where the plank was usally extended. He held her over the side and waited for the Captain to follow.

"Cap'n Barbossa!" Pintel cried out once he realized what was about to happen. His almost dead eyes filling up with the fear of losing something so precious: that gold coin around her neck.

"Now, I hope you can swim, missie." Barbossa, the Captain grinned evily as he stood beside the black man, watching as he grabbed her wrists and nearly threw her off the boat. 

Jessica's eyes widened as she was lowered over the side. She looked down at the dark water below and her heart jumped before it started beating rapidly. Her breathing quickened as she let out a whimper. Her bravery going out the window. Maybe standing up wasn't exactly the best idea. She wrapped her fingers around the black mans wrists as best she could and tried not to look down. 

Being hung over the side of a boat wasn't exactly the best thing in the world: especially when the idea of setting just one foot into the ocean sent shivers up the spine. She wasn't the best swimmer either. And in that dress, she might as well just not bother. If she was dropped.

"Will ye give us yer name now?" Barbossa questioned, his arms still folded over his chest as he gave a satisfied smirk.

Jessica opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Her eyes dropped down to the choppy water as it moved past slowly. She closed her mouth and swallowed. The color started to drain from her face as she bit her lip and adjusted her fingers around the mans wrists more. 

"Well?"

"I'll tell you!" She finally cried out, her voice shaking, "But only if you put me back on deck." She requested, still looking down at the water.

Barbossa grinned and then nodded to Bo'Sun who pulled her back over the railing and dropped her down.

"Now, lets have it."

Jessica took a deep breath and stood up, "Jessica Jeffrey." 

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Jeffrey." Barbossa grinned before putting his arm behind her, "Now, we have some things to talk about, now don't we?" He spoke as he used his other hand to push her toward the Captain's cabin below deck. A feeling of dread building up inside of her.

****** The Captain's cabin was nicer than the room she had been in. On the long table by the windows, a bowl of apples was the center piece. Barbossa invited her to sit down at the end of the table while he pulled a chair to her side. "Apple?" He offered, motioning with his right hand toward the bowl.

Jessica swallowed and shook her head, all defiance and fire now gone from her: all that was left was a frightened young woman. "No, thank you." She murmured, holding her hands together tightly in her lap while avoiding his cold lifeless gaze.

Barbossa leaned back and watched her, examining her: she wasn't as thin as most woman were in that day, her build was the same as a maid would have been, but the way she dressed led him to believe a maid she was not. Her hair was a dark brown and when it caught the light just right, it showed red. At the present moment, it was done in tousled curls that looked like they were trying to fall flat. Her arms, cheeks and nose were freckled lightly and her green eyes were dreary. 

Tilting his head to the side, he leaned forward and reached out to take the pendant into his hands, not bothering to take it off of her. "Tell me, Miss Jeffrey. Would ye happen to know what this is?" He asked her, staring intently at the skull on the face of it.

Jessica shook her head, "No." She replied simply.

"Aye, figured so..." He let it slip from his fingertips and then pushed himself into a stand, turning his back to her. When he faced her once more, he was holding a polished wooden box. He set it down on the table and took a key from his vest before inserting it into the lock and turning the key. "It's time ye know, what exactly that bit of shine is ye own." Barbossa told her as he opened the box. Inside, layed neatly atop one another were charts, a sextant, a few pieces of gold, but he lifted those up and took out what looked like tree bark inscribed with Mayan glyphs. He carefully set them down infront of her and placed a hand on the table beside them while resting the other on the back of her chair. 

"That trinket," He nodded to the chain around her neck, "Is treasure from the Isle de Muerta. Aztec gold. One of eight hundred and eighty two, each identicle. It was taken from the stone chest that had once been delivered to Cortes as blood money. Paid to him to him by a High Priest. Paid to him to spare the lives of the people. But, being Cortes, greedy and bloodthirsty, he did not spare the lives." He lifted his head, but ket his eyes on her as she stared down a the codex, listening intently. "Would've made a great Pirate, he would..." He paused for a few moments and then went on.

"So, the Heathen Gods placed on the gold, a terrible curse. If any mortal, compelled by greed removes but one piece of gold from that stone chest, he would be damned, forever." He straighted up and kept his hand on the back of her chair while pressing only his fingertips against the table. 

Silence filled the cabin: Jessica was the one who broke it. "You and your crew found it." She spoke in almost a whisper, her eyes still fixed upon the Mayan codex. "And now your cursed." Swallowing, she sought the pendant with her fingers and gently caressed the gold, "Why am I here?" She asked then.

Barbossa smiled, "Ah, I was wonderin' when ye would be askin' that." He leaned beside her more and leveled his face with her own. "That pendant is one of the two remaining that we are needin'."

"I don't understand..." Jessica had a thought, "To find all the coins, why did you have to come to my time to get me?" She looked over at him, shivering slightly as she met his lifeless blue eyes. "Shouldn't they all be here? In this past..." She swallowed. She had begun to figure out that somehow, someway, they had come from the past to kidnap her. How, she didn't know. Yet.

"Yeh see, Miss Jeffrey," Barbossa stood up and walked around the table where his Monkey -Jack- was perched. "'Twas easier to come and get you: we couldn't locate the other coin in this time. So now that ye are here, we'll find the last piece of gold, return to Isla de Muerta and consumate the ritual, using you, your coin and the last and then, me crew and I'll be free to enjoy what we've been without." A sick smile grew on his lips.

"What do you mean... been without?" Jessica tried to supress the shiver that yearned to slink up her spine.

Barbossa walked back around the table, leaning close to her again and brushing his fingertips along her jawline -setting that shiver she tried to supress free-, "Ye've seen our true form, in the moonlight." He spoke in a low voice, "We cannot feel. We cannot taste. Pleasure, nor pain do we feel. 'Tis not natural to be without feeling, Miss Jeffrey. Neither can we die. We live on, our curse binding us into the unnatral prison without feeling of any sort." His eyes turned sad, but the smile remained, "For too long I've had to go on starving, thirsting. Without the warmth of a woman's flesh..." His eyes lowered, pausing on her bust before lowering down to the coin and picking it up, brushing his thumb over the face of it. 

Jessica swallowed and pulled back a little, her hands gripping the seat of her chair. 

"And now, ye know, why we need yeh. You, Miss Jeffrey, are going to help us lift this curse of ours. But until then, don't fret, there'll be no rogering. 'Til later." Barbossa smiled wickedly before releasing the coin.

She looked up at him suddenly with a horrified expression, her heart beating rapidly.

_"There'll be no rogering. 'Til later."_ his words echoed through her mind..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow x.x; I got another chapter done in one day XD took me about, 2-3 hours but I did it! XD Just for the record, this fic is going to mainly focus on three characters: Elizabeth, Jessica (woo x.x; me) and Barbossa. Jack and Will _are_ going to be in this, but they don't have too big of parts. Besides, Jack has a huge role in my other fan fic x.x; A huge one. Plus, I kinda have this weird fascination with Barbossa and I feel a little bad for him... is it really so wrong to want to feel and be human? XD Just my thought. Read and review if you wish. If possible, could I atleast get 5 reviews on this chappie? ^^;;; I'm sad, I know... You don't have to like it, just be kind in review, :) Encouragement and _constructive_ critisim helps! 

A/N: Jessica _is_ my real name, but Jeffrey isn't my last, its my mothers maiden name.   
For "rogering", its one of the possible reasons the Pirate flag is called the _Jolly Roger_. We all know Pirates were known for they're brutal treatment of women... well, they used to do such a thing as "rogering at the rail" and back then, "roger" was a term used, well, pretty much for sexual intercourse, of a rough nature. So, Pirates would "roger at the rail" and then toss them overboard to fend for themselves. Lovely eh? x.x; 


	4. Chap III: Elizabeth Swann, or Miss Turne...

**_The Medallion Calls_**

  
**Summary**: The movie was never made. But, in the past, it all really did happen. A Medallion's missing and in the future, a young woman holds it as a family heirloom. Much to her suprise -and dismay-, she is transported back in time and must face danger and adventure that she never would have imagined experiencing. Self-insertion fic.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Reviews**: Jack-Sparrow-Lover: Thank you for kind words! And that "Sexy Sparrow" (oh he really is Sexy! Its hard to not make him a big character in this XD) will make an appearance, :) Actually! He makes a minor one in this next chapter, :) I'm glad that you like this, ^^

aniron1: Thanks so much! ^^ Jack's minor entrance is in this (3) chapter and maybe in Chapter 4 he'll make a much more grand entrance, :) I'll keep writing! ^^

Sailenne de Lioncourt: Thank you so much! I'm really glad its recieved good feedback as of this moment, ^_^ I'll try and keep the chapters good, ^^ and as for Mary-Sue-ing, ^^ Jessica will not end up pairing up with any of the characters, ^^ The only romance will be between Will and Elizabeth, ^^ thanks again for reviewing!

Pirate Gyrl: Thank you so much for luving it! ^_^ *feels all special* And I'm not alone! I cried when Barbossa died the last few times I saw the movie! And when I listen to "Underwater March" it get teary eyed too! I'll try and update much more frequently since I don't have my costume to work on all the time, ^^ though it won't be that frequent, I just got a job too x.x; 

**Disclaimer**: _Disney owns it_. Lucky them, aye?

**Chapter Three**: _Elizabeth Swann, or Miss Turner is it?_ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica was returned to her cabin in a state of shock. After the door was locked, she fell to her knees: her chest tightened and it became hard to breath, but her corset wasn't the culprit this time. It was still loosned in the front. 

There she was, somehow transported into the past and the threat of being brutally ravaged hanging over her head. All she could wonder was, what did she do to deserve this? Should she have put that coin in a safe like her mom suggested instead of parading it around so proudly everywhere? Thing's might've been different if she had taken her moms advice. Maybe she wouldn't be there. Maybe she would still be home, sleeping soundly in her bed and dreaming sweet dreams. But that wasn't how it was going. She was on a ship, filled with blood thirsty -and sexually starved- Pirates. Undead Pirates. And she was going to aid them in regaining they're humanity, weither she wanted to or not. No choice. 

Jess began to rock back in forth on her knees, her arms wrapped around herself as she closed her eyes. She wanted to freak out, but, what good would it have done? No one would help her. Not one. And she really didn't want to do anything that would bring her attention. Avoiding any contact with the brigands was good for her. So, she kept quiet: keeping her "freaking out" to a minimum.

The conversation she had with Barbossa started to replay in her mind. Her eyes tightened and her teeth clenched behind her tightly pressed lips. She shook her head violently, trying to get the echoing last words out of her mind. 

While she sitting, she lost track of time and before she realized it, she was staring at the moonlit floor before her. Swallowing, Jessica stood up and walked over to the windows, outside them to her right, she could see the dim lighting of a town. With eyes narrowed, she pressed her hands against the glass, almost pressing the tip of her nose too. "Where?"

******

"'Ere you are, Miss Elizabeth." 

"Oh, thank you, Estrella." Elizabeth Swann smiled as she pulled her feet up a little to keep from being burned by the bedwarmer and opened her book. 

Estrella smiled kindly before fixing the covers of the bed, "You've had a trying day today, Miss." She commented.

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled slyly, "I expected the Commodore would propose but, I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it." She laughed a little.

"Oh, I mean't you being threatened by that Pirate. Must've been terrifying!" 

"Oh...right, of course. Yes, yes it was." Elizabeth turned the page. 

"But the Commodore proposed? He's a fine man, and its a smart match, if I'm not to bold as to say." Estrella raised her eyebrows as she tugged down the corner of the bed.

"Yes... it is a smart match." Elizabeth bit her lip, "He's what any woman should dream of marrying." In truth, Elizabeth wasn't too fond of the idea of marrying Norrington: her affections were placed elsewere, but, he most likely didn't know, and would never. Station was always an issue when it came to marraige. With a soft sigh, she looked back down at the words on the page.

"Well... that Mr. Turner, he's a fine man too." Estrella said gingerly.

Elizabeth looked up suddenly, shock behind her brown eyes. "That _is_ too bold." 

Estrella became a little flustered, "Beggin' your pardon, Miss. It's not my place to say such things." She curtsied and then smoothed the covers out once more before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind herself.

Alone, Elizabeth gave another sigh while chewing on her lip. Secretly, she "fancied" as someone would say, Will Turner. Ever since they met, that fateful day on the crossing from England... 

_"...We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up-" The soft singing was stopped as a large hand clamped down on the young womans shoulder, causing her to gasp._

"Quiet, missie! Cursed Pirates sail these waters! You don't want to bring them down on us, do yeh?" He whispered loudly. Her eyes widened.

"Mr. Gibbs! That will do." A younger Norrington stepped forward: he was dashingly handsome with an air of sterness about him. Purely Royal Navy to the core. 

"She was singin' 'bout Pirates! Bad luck to be singin' 'bout Pirates with us bein' mired in this unnatural fog," Gibbs nodded, "Mark my words." 

"Consider them marked," Norrington smirked, "On your way." He looked over his shoulder. "'Aye, Lieutenant..." Gibbs stalked away, as he did, he snuck a swig from his flask just before muttering, "Bad luck to have women on board... even a mini'ture one.." 

The young Elizabeth rested her hands together infront and gave a look over to Mr. Gibbs before looking up at Norrington, smiling sweetly, "I think it would be rather exciting to meet a Pirate!" She exclaimed.

Norrington smiled stiffly, "Think again, Miss Swann." He clasped his hands together behind his back and stepped toward the bow, looking out over the fog ridden waters, "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag, or wears a pirates brand, gets what he deserves." He said before looking down at her and smiling darkly, "A short drop and a sudden stop."

Elizabeth laced her eyebrows together, not quite understanding. But she turned her head as Mr. Gibbs caught her attention and he mimed a hanging. With a shocked gasp, she looked back up at Norrington: she looked as if she were to say something, but then her father, Governor Weatherby Swann stepped up. "Lieutenant Norrington, I appriciate your fervor. But I'm afraid of the effect this subject will have upon my daughter." He smiled weakly. 

"My apologies, Governor." Norrington nodded.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating!" Elizabeth spoke enthusiasticly. 

"Yes, thats what concerns me." Governor Swann said with a raised eyebrow. "Elizabeth, dear. We will be arriving in Port Royal very soon, where we are to begin our new lives. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we comport ourselves as befits our class and station?"

"Yes, father." Elizabeth nodded as she sighed softly. She turned away, chastised, and looked out over the bow. Not noticing Norrington and her father move away. With another sigh, she bit her lip and then noticed something in the water: A floating parasol. Smiling faintly, she leaned over the rail a little and looked down at it as it spun daintly in the waters before bumping lightly against the bow.

But then something else caught her eye. A piece of a ships deck with the strangest thing laying on it. It took her a moment, but when she realized what it was, she pushed away from the railing and cried out, "A boy! Look! There's a boy in the water!" 

"Man overboard!" 

Elizabeth was drawn back into the present and sighed heavily. Just the previous night, she had a dream about that day, and she told Will of it, but, her father had scolded her lightly by saying it wasn't entirely appropriate. 

She reached up and played with the pendant around her neck: the medallion she had taken from Will the day they met. She took it out of fear. She thought he was a Pirate and it was a Pirate's medallion. So, she took it and hid it. She never told him about it, or anyone else. 

While toying with it, the flicker of her lamps flame drew her attention. Elizabeth sat up from leaning against her pillows and put down her book before throwing off her covers and slipping her feet into her slippers. She walked over to the lamp and tried to turn it up, but the light flickered again before going out, throwing her room into pitch black darkness.

******

Jessica paced the floor of the cabin. Talking to herself and using her hands. They had stopped at what seemed like a town: a port town. The reason? She could only guess. She remembered the conversation with Barbossa again: there was still a coin missing. Maybe the coin was located in this place? That was her best guess. 

Swallowing, she bit her lip and continued to pace. But then she stopped and walked over to the window. She fingered alot the edges and swore mentally. There were no latches that she could find. Pushing away from the window, Jessica reached up and fondled the coin on its chain. She bit her lip and then heard loud voices coming from the other side of the door. Cautiously, she tiptoed over -muttering as her stockings were caught by splinters- and leaned against the door: pressing her ear to it. 

She could hear indistinct voices shouting: they sounded excited. Narrowing her eyes, she strained her ears to see what else she could hear. But she could still only hear muffled voices. 

Then suddenly, something scared her out of her wits and caused her to drop to her stomach with an outcry, hands over her head: a loud explosion sounded from the deck. Cannon fire. But she didn't know that. At first. 

******

"I know those guns!" A man in a prison cell exclaimed before jumping up and pushing his hat up from covering his deep, chocolate colored eyes rimmed in black. He stood up on the stone bench lining the wall and peered out the window. A dark smile curled up on his lips as a few golden teeth caught the flicker of the burning candle, "...Its the _Pearl_."

******

The cannon fire continued: Jessica could now hear distant shouts coming from the shore. The yelling from the decks seemed to have dissapeared, leaving it quiet except for the occasional cannon fire. She paced the floor, almost going mad as she had no idea what was going on outside.

Finally, she walked over to the door and grabbed the knob. She turned it. It was locked. 

"Damn..." She muttered before walking back over to the window, peering out to see if she could fathom what was happening outside.

******

From the darkness of her room, Elizabeth heard shouts coming from ouside, she pulled open her windows and peered down. Approaching the Governor's estate was a group of rather unsavory looking men. With a gasp she turned and hurried back inside, heading for the stairs: halfway down, she held onto the railing and cried out, "Don't!" But she was too late: the butler reached the door and opened it. 

"'ello, chum!" A sickening voice greeted before a flintlock pistol fired. Elizabeth watched as the butler fell back lifeless, she cried out and then hurried up the stairs.

"Up there!" She heard one of the men cry out.

Elizabeth's heart raced as she shut her bedroom door and locked it. She leaned against it for a moment before someone grabbed her arm, giving a startled cry she turned and saw Estrella: "Miss Elizabeth! They've come to kidnap you! Your the Governor's daughter... you would be very valuable to them..." She whispered.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped and then she grabbed Estrella's shoulders, "They haven't seen you yet; the first chance you get, run to the fort!" She cried out as someone slammed into the door. She pushed Estrella into a corner and then hurried out of the sitting room to her bedroom just as the door gave in: Pintel and Ragetti hurried inside and after her. 

At the frame of the door, he's stopped suddenly by a bedwarmer to the face. His eyes cross before he stumbles back. Ragetti stepped forward just as Elizabeth swung at him, but he caught it and lifted it high. With a wicked smile, he barked at her while his eye lolled around in his socket. 

She swallowed and then slipped her finger through a loop and pulled down: the bed warmer opened and the hot coals spilled all over the grimy pirate. "It's hot! Its on me!" He cried out, trying to brush himself off. 

While he was occupied, Elizabeth made a break for it: she ran down the steps, Pintel and Ragetti now hot on her tail. Ragetti jumped over the railing and landed infront of her, startling her until all three of they're attention was turned to a Pirate carrying loot. A canon ball suddenly blasted through the door and hit him square in the stomach, sending him through a pair of doors.

Above them, a chandelier jolted, they all looked up and Elizabeth suddenly ran, narrowly missing it as it fell to the floor. She ran into the dining room and shut the doors: locking it with a candle holder before rushing to the fireplace. Above it two swords were crossed in decoration, mounted on a wooden plaque. She reached up and grabbed one of the hilts, looking over her shoulder as she did, but fell back with the entire decoration came down with it. She jerked on it, but it didn't come free. Cursing silently, she looked around and heard the door buckle.

Finally, the door broke and the two pirates entered. Ragetti spotted an open window but Pintel stopped him and slowly circled. "We know your 'ere, Poppet..." He narrowed his eyes as he searched the room, "Come out and we promise we won't hurt you..." 

Ragetti gave Pintel a look, then figured it out. He pointed a finger while grinning figuring out that he was lying. "Come here, poppet... You've got something of ours and it calls to us...You've got the last of it..." 

"Poppet..." Ragetti echoed, snickering.

"The gold... calls to us..."

In her hiding place, Elizabeth breathed in deeply then pulled the necklace from her neck, she held it up and looking at it in the narrow strip of light slipping between the crack of the two doors. Brushing her thumb over it, she didn't notice as the light vanished.

"'Ello, Poppet." She looked up and saw one of the Pirates through the crack. Before he could do anything, the doors were jerked open and a pistol and cutlass were trained on her, "Parley!" 

Pintel couldn't believe his ears, "W-what?" He demanded, dumbfounded almost. He lowered the cutlass just a little.

"Parley! I invoke the right of Parley!" 

Ragetti looked at Pintel, slightly lost.

"According to the code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain!" 

"I know the code." Pintel glared at her.

"If an adversary demands parley, you can do no harm unto them until the parley is complete." Elizabeth informed him.

"To blaizes with the code!" Ragetti yelled, holding up his own cutlass to a frightened, but defiant Elizabeth. 

"She wants to go to the Captain!" Pintel shoved Ragetti's blade down, "And she'll go without a fuss," He gave her a warning look before smiling smugly, "We must _honor_ the code."

"Maybe she'll be less trouble than the other one, aye?" Ragetti asked as he gave a dissapointed look.

_The other one?_ Elizabeth thought as her arm was roughly grabbed.

******

Elizabeth was ushered quickly from the estate toward the docks. Fighting and raiding going on around her as canonballs slammed into nearby buildings. She looked over her shoulder a moment, her auburn hair flying around her. Her eyes widened as she spotted someone, "Will!" She exclaimed quietly, but was pushed into a longboat, missing the young man as he was hit on the back of his head with a golde vase, sending him into unconciousness.

******

Amid the thunder of the canon fire, the longboat in which Elizabeth was pushed into, cut through the fog, Pintil sitting at her side with a strange look on his face. Colums of water from canon balls geysered up around the boat, causing Elizabeth to jump a little at each explosion of water. 

The fog parted before them and a grand ship came into view: the _Black Pearl_. A tall galleon with black sails looming from its high masts. At the bow, an ornately carved figure of a beautiful woman outstretching her hand with a bird taking flight from it. Elizabeth looked at the sight as a shiver tried to slink up her spine, but she supressed it. 

The boat made for the lines hanging from the wench that would hoist them up to the deck.

It took only minutes before they were raised: the deck of the ship was laden with thick smoke and it was dimly lit by lanterns. In the sky, the moon was hidden by the heavy fog. 

Elizabeth looked over the rail and swallowed. As the Pirates started to scamper out, a rather polite man from deck outstretched his hand and she took it. He helped her aboard and then stepped back. She pulled the front of her dressing gown closed over her nightshift and looked around at the faces of all the pirates on deck, her eyes moving over each one individually. 

"I didn't know we was takin' on captives." A tall, frightening black man stepped forward. His voice deep and menacing. 

"She's invoked the right of Parley... with Captain Barbossa." Pintel informed him.

"I'm here to -" She was cut off as the large black man back handed her.

"You will not speak until spoken to!" He shouted.

A silhouetted figure with a large hat grabbed Bo'Sun's wrist: "And ye shall not lay a hand on those under the protection of Parley." He informed him before the smoke cleared and Barbossa was revealed to Elizabeth, who swallowed uneasily. 

"Aye, sir." Bo'Sun jerked his wrist away from the captains painful grip and stepped back.

"My apologies, Miss." Barbossa bowed his head slightly to the beautiful young woman. "Now, as ye were sayin', before ye rude interruption?" He questioned. 

"Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth lifted her chin up, "I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." She informed him.

Barbossa looked at her, both impressed and amused, "There's alot of long words in there, Missie. We're naught but humble Pirates!" he chuckled, "What is it ye want?"

Elizabeth breathed in, "I want you to leave. And never come back."

This roused laughter from Barbossa and the crew, "I'm afraid I am disenclined to aquiesece to your request." He grinned at the lost look on her face, so he then added, helpfully, "Mean's no."

Elizabeth set her jaw and then took the necklace into her left hand, "Very well." She spoke while heading to the rail. She let it dangle a little over the water, the coin in plain view, "I'll drop it."

The crew went silent, staring at the coin anxiously while Barbossa only laughed, "Me holds are burstin with swag, that bit of shine matters to me?" He asked, then stopped laughing and stared at her, "Why?"

Elizabeth laced her eyebrows together, "It's what you've been searching for... You've been searching for it for years!" She shot a look at Pintel before looking back at the Captain, "I saw this ship eight years ago on the crossing from England, I recognize this ship!" 

"Did ye, now." Barbossa raised an eyebrow, interested.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. This was getting her nowhere. "Well, I suppose if it is worthless, theres no point in me keeping it." She said absently as she let the chain slip down.

"No!" Barbossa cried out as the entire crew gasped. Elizabeth held the chain tightly in her hand, smiling triumphantly. "Oh... I see." She murmured, still smiling.

Barbossa chuckled as he stepped forward a little, "Ye have a name, missie?" 

"Elizabeth -" She paused, embroidering in her mind, "Turner. I'm a maid, in the Governor's household." She curtsied.

Barbossa's expression reacted to the name 'Turner'. He turned and looked at the crew, "Miss Turner..." Ragetti turned to Pintel and whispered, "Bootstrap..." They both nodded and then everyone turned they're attention to Elizabeth again.

"You've got sand. For a maid." He commented.

"Thank you, sir." Elizabeth curtsied, getting into the role.

"And how does a maid come upon a trinket such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?" 

"Of course..." Elizabeth then stopped, "I didn't steal it, if thats what you mean." She narrowed her eyes.

"No, no, nothing like that." Barbossa laughed darkly and then looked as if he had come to a decision. "Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder, an' ne'er return." He held his hand out for the pendant. 

"Can I trust you?" Elizabeth asked skepticly.

"It's you who invoked Parley, Miss Turner! Believe me, Miss, you best hand that shine over, now... or these'll be the last friendly words you'll hear." Barbossa informed her. 

Elizabeth hesitated, then swallowing, she dropped the necklace into his outstretched hand. He wrapped his fingers around it as if it were the last shred of hope and held it tightly before lifting it up and handing it to the monkey on his shoulder. The monkey took it and then jumped to one of the ropes hanging near his head. 

Elizabeth watched uneasily before looking back at Barbossa, "Our bargain?" She questioned, but he only turned and nodded to Bo'Sun before heading to the helm. 

"Still the guns and stow 'em! Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port!" Bo'Sun ordered.

For the first time since the start of the attack, the booming from the canon's ceased, but only after one last thunder from shore. Elizabeth looked around, surpised and relieved, but then realises Barbossa didn't respond to her inquiery. She hurried after him, "Wait! You have to take me to shore!" She cried out, "According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren -" She was cut off as Barbossa turned around suddenly, she stepped back.

"First! You're return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not! And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call _guidelines_ than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner!" As he spoke, Pintel and Ragetti snuck up behind her and grabbed her roughly by her arms.

"Take her to the same cabin as the other." Barbossa ordered before turning and going up the stairs.

"Aye, Cap'n." Pintel grinned and then shoved Elizabeth to the side, toward the doors that led to where they're other captive was held.

Elizabeth struggled as she was led away, "Release me!" She cried out, but they did not, nor did they speak to her. Pintel unbolted the door and opened it before shoving her inside. "There you are, Missie, enjoy your stay wif us!" He laughed.

******

Inside, Jessica let out a cry as someone ran into her. Both fell to the floor in a tangle of skirts and a dressing gown. "Get off me!" She shouted as she shoved at the culprit. Once the two were seperated, Jessica scooted across the floor, distancing herself from whoever it was. But, when she saw it was a girl, about her age, maybe a year or so older. She stopped. "Where did you come from?" She demanded with wide eyes.

Elizabeth pushed her hair out of her face and looked over at Jessica, realizing what Ragetti mean't about the 'other one'. She took a deep breath and looked her over. She looked like she was a woman of station, except for the fact her stomacher was missing. Her hair looked as if it had been previously curled, but had fallen flat. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows when she heard her speak: she had a strange accent. It was a few moments later, that she decided to answer her inquiery. 

"They kidnapped me." Elizabeth responded.

"Oh, so we're in the same boat?" Jessica raised an eyebrow, and then shook her head at the unintended use of the word 'boat' since they were litteraly, on a boat, or ship, rather. She decided to say something else after that, "Why did they take you?"

"I had something they wanted... a medallion I...aquired." Elizabeth replied, standing up and brushing off her dressing gown. Jessica took on the same action and stood. "Same here."

"What do they want with them?" Elizabeth asked as she folded her arms self consciously over her stomach.

Jessica stayed quiet and played with the lace of her sleeve before shrugging. "Beats me." She lied.

The room was quiet for a moment before Elizabeth asked something that had been nagging her, "Who are you and where are you from?" 

"Jessica. And I'm from America." She replied, then folded her arms over her chest, "Your turn." 

"America?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and then cleared her throat, "I'm Elizabeth Tur- er, Swann. And I'm from Port Royal, Jamaica." 

"Well, Elizabeth, looks like we're stuck together for the time being." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi oi, I find this chapter somewhat weak x.x; I don't know why. There was a lot of movie scenes in this one and I don't really like the way it ends, but I can' think of anything else x.x; Sorry it took so long for me to update though...x.x; I'm finally finished with my costume!

You know the drill: read, review, be kind. You don't have to like it you know! No ones forcing you to!

This will _not_ be a Mary Sue. The only romance will be between Elizabeth and Will. :) 


	5. Chap IV: Dining with Barbossa

**_The Medallion Calls_**

  
**Summary**: The movie was never made. But, in the past, it all really did happen. A Medallion's missing and in the future, a young woman holds it as a family heirloom. Much to her suprise -and dismay-, she is transported back in time and must face danger and adventure that she never would have imagined experiencing. Self-insertion fic.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Reviews**:  
aniron1: How will the other characters meet? Tis a secret! (actually, thats just code for "I don't know yet", sad, isn't it? XD) As for the additional dialogue, some is mine, but most of it is from the other script XD so many lines that are so good! I cannot resist... Soooo *nudge* You think there should be a minor romance between Jess(me?!) and Jack? I must admit I would love that but, I don't know yet, possibly. I'll have to think about that one, :) 

saiyan-girl-cheetah: Thanks, ^_^ Please, do keep reading, mwahahahah! ;_; I like readers. 

**Disclaimer**: Disney _still_ owns it. I could never fathom the idea of trying to buy it from them. I'm too poor! Even with a job! It's only part-time mind you...

**Authors Note**: Woo-hoo x.x; Halloween came and went. And I got pictures of my dress. If anyone cares to see, copy and paste the following(_don't forget to remove the spaces!!!_):  
http:// www. boomspeed .com/ monetdevonte / small.jpg  
http:// www. boomspeed .com/ monetdevont e/ d1.jpg  
I know I'm not beautiful or anything, but the pictures are for the dress *_* the dress... I could've made it better though x.x; For the record: this is the dress Jessica is wearing when she's kidnapped.

**Chapter Four**: _Dining with Barbossa_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Turner turned a corner and looked over his shoulder. All clear. He lifted the handle to the door and passed through. His brown eyes kept a lookout for any of the Marine's patrolling the Fort. He let the door close behind him before heading for a set of stairs that led down to the brig. 

******

Down in the brig, a rough, but handsome man kneeled down, a broken bone clutched in his hand as his arm was slipped through the cel bars. He tried to pick the lock with the sharp end, but was having no such luck.

"Please, please..." He murmured and he heard a click, atfirst he thought it was the lock, but then he noticed a shadow on the wall of the stairs. He jumped back and assumed the position of laying on his back on the cel floor, one arm resting beneath his head.

Will jumped down the last step and looked around briefly: he spotted the bone wedged in the lock and raised his eyebrow. Stepping closer, he spotted the man lounging on the floor, apparently relaxed and unconcerned. "You, Sparrow!" Will called out.

"Aye?" Came the reply from the man.

"You are familiar with that ship, the _Black Pearl_?" 

"Somewhat. I've heard of it. Does that count?" Sparrow responded, but something told Will he knew more than just hearing about it.

"Where does it make berth?" Will demanded, moving closer to the cell.

"Where does it make berth?! Have you not heard the stories?" Sparrow asked, sitting up a little before rolling his eyes at the mans expression. He rested back down and held his hands up, using them as he spoke, "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded _Isla de Muerta_. An island that cannot be found --- unless one already knows where it is." He grinned, flashing his gold and platinum teeth.

"The ship's real enough, so its anchorage must be a real place." Will stated, then added desperately, "Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Sparrow lifted his hand up close to his face and examined his nails.

"Because your a Pirate."

"And you want to turn Pirate yourself, is that it, mate?" 

"Never!" Will slammed his hands against the bars of the cell, gripping them tightly. Sparrow was suprised at the younger man's sudden outburst. Will breathed in deeply, giving in. "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh! So it is that you've found a girl!" Sparrow sat up and grinned triumphantly, "Well, if your intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart: You'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." 

Will stared at the Pirate for a moment, his nostrils flaring before he came to a decision. "I can get you out." He stated.

"How's that? The key's gone and run off." 

Will stepped back and examined the brig, "I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges," He placed his finger ontop of one, "With the right leaverage and proper application of strength, the door will lift free." He informed him.

Jack lifted his chin up, propping himself on his elbows, overlooking the young man, trying to remember just how he looked so recognizable, then it hit him. "Your name is Turner." 

Will looked at him, puzzled. "Yes. Will Turner."

Jack grinned, "Will Turner, that would be short for William I imagine? Good strong name. No doubt named for you're father, aye?" It was more of a statement then a question, but Will replied anyway, "Yes..." Jack stood "I'll tell you what, Mr. Turner. I've changed me mind. Your spring me from this cell and I swear on pain of death, I'll take you to the Black Pearl and your bonnie lass." He stuck his hand between the bars, "Do we have an accord?" 

Will narrowed his eyes, studying the Pirate suspiciously: the deal sounded too good to be true, but the thought of Elizabeth set his mind. He slipped his hand into Jack's and shook it firmly, "Agreed."

"Agreed!" Jack released his hand and then brought them up, "Now, get me out." 

Will grabbed a nearby bench and wedged it beneath a horizontal bar before lifting it up. The door came off its hinges and clattered onto the ground; Jack was impressed. "Let's go, someone will have heard that." Will turned and headed for the door.

"Not without my effects!" Jack walked over and searched the desk and cuboards, gathering together his pieces: his pistol, baldric and compass. He quickly strapped on the belt before checking the single shot in his pistol.

"Why are you bothering with that?" Will asked as he halfway started up the stairs.

"My business, Mr. Turner. As for your business," Jack stepped up beside him, "One question, or theres no use in going. This girl -- what does she mean to you? How far are you willing to go to save her?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly as he waited for the answer.

Will hesitated, then answered with conviction, 'I'd die for her."

"Oh, good!" 

******

Elizabeth and Jessica were locked in the cabin all night, finally managing to doze off into a deep sleep that lasted until late morning. Jessica was the first to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around before groaning. She wanted so badly for it all to have been just a nasty nightmare, but, it would seem, things just didn't want to go her way. With a heavy sigh, she fingered the chain of her necklace and looked around, resting her back against the set of drawers behind her. Elizabeth still slept: her arms folded under her head as a makeshift pillow. 

Jessica licked her lips and then chewed on the inside of her mouth. If she weren't so concerned about the ever present thought of what the future was going to bring, she would have been complaining about being so bored. But her mind was occupied with bleak thoughts. 

_So, after this curse of their's is lifted, we''ll probably be raped, possibly thrown overboard, or murdered._ Jessica groaned just a little and closed her eyes, tilting her head back until it rested against the dresser. She brought her knees up and rested her elbows on them. _I want... to go home._ She blew air out of her mouth and opened her eyes to stare up at the ceiling. Depression was starting to sink in. First she had nearly freaked, now, she was getting into the stage of depression. The pretty inevitable fate always looming in the back of her mind. 

Jessica looked down at Elizabeth with her dark green eyes, her eyebrows lacing together as she swallowed. Elizabeth had no idea what she had been dragged into.

******

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked, looking up at the large outline of the _Dauntless_. "That ship?"

"_Commandeer_. We're going to commandeer _that_ ship." He looked in the direction of a smaller ship with the title of _Interceptor_. "Nautical term."

"It's against the law." Will informed him.

Jack rolled his eyes, "So's breaking a man out of jail. Face it, mate: you may say you'll bever be a Pirate, but your off to a rip-roaring start!" He waved his arms around exageratedly, grinning at him, "My advice -- smile and enjoy it."

****** The two managed to get out to the _Dauntless_ and were climbing up the back when Will questioned, "I thought were were commandeering the other ship?"

"Don't ask questions." Jack responded as he climbed over the rail of the bow. Once on the deck, he looked around and pulled his pistol from his belt. Will climbed over and hit the deck evenly, taking a dirk from his belt. The two made way for the stairs and Jack cried out while they went down them, "Everybody stay calm! We are taking over this ship!" He caught the some dozen sailors off guard as they played dice. Murtogg and Mullroy among them.

Will jumped forward, blade pointed at the men before them, "Aye, avast!" He yelled.

Jack's mouth opened slightly as he turned to look at the younger man, he shook his head and silently said: don't do that.

The men burst into a roaring laughter, shaking they're heads they grinned, but Jack just stood, grinning with them, his gun still level. Then, the Lieutenant --Gillette-- stepped forward.

"You're serious about this?"

Jack moved his pistol up and pointed the barrel at him, square between the eyes, "Dead serious."

"You understand," Gillette smiled smugly, though still eyeing the barrel, "this ship cannot be crewed by only two men. You'll never make it out of the bay."

"Son, I'm _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. _Savvy_?" Jack cocked the pistols hammer and smiled smartly, tilting his head a little.

Gillette swallowed and looked crosseyed at the barrel of the weapon before stepping back; a few soldiers moved forward, they're hands on the hilts of they're swords, but the Lieutenant held up his hand, halting them. "Sir, I'll not see any of my men killed, or wounded in this foolish enterprise."

"Fine by me." Jack said simply, "We're brought you a nice little boat, so you can all get back to shore: safe and sound."

Gillette nodded curtly, "Agreed. You have the momentary advantage, sir. But it will not last long."

"We'll see, won't we?" Jack the looked at Will, "Mr. Turner, short up the anchor! We've got ourselves a ship!"

Gillette's sailors started to make they're way down a rope ladder and crowded into the boat when Jack noticed Will's struggles against the windlass and had no sucsess. The anchor was too heavy for one man, "A little help?" He turned to Gillette, who still stood on deck. The Lieutenant shrugged and gestured to the two closest soldiers: Murtogg and Mullroy. The three men threw their weight into it and it turned. Jack's pistol trained on them all the while.

"I can't believe he's doing this." Murtogg muttered as he pushed.

"You didn't believe he was telling the truth either." Mullroy responded.

Gillette looked over his shoulder at Will, "Do you have any idea, boy, what you're doing?"

Will replied simply, "No."

******

Commodore Norrington moved along the decks with Governor Swann, his hands clasped behind his back as he examined the _Interceptor_. It was the Governor who noticed the boat sailing toward the docks, Gillette waving his arms madly. "Commodore --"

"A moment."

"But --"

"Please." 

"Damnit, man! It appears someone is stealing your ship!" Swann stomped his foot, immedately turning Norrington's attention to the bay and sure enough, the _Dauntless_ was on the move. He took out a brass telescope from his belt, opened it and then lifted it up to his eye, training it to the main deck: he spotted Will Turner.

"Rash, Turner, too rash." He commented as he pursed his lips, then spotted Jack, he lowered the telescope, "That is, without a doubt, the worst Pirate I have ever seen." 

******

"Here they come." Will said as he looked over the stern of the ship. Jack looked over his shoulder and grinned. 

******

The two had dived into the water and were climbing up the side of the Interceptor when they heard Norrington shout: "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!" 

Jack jumped over the railing and landed silently on the deck, crouched down before spotting a Sentry standing guard. He snuck up behind him and then grabbed him, covering his mouth. "Can you swim?" The Sentry struggled, and then Jack realized it was hard to speak with ones mouth being covered, so he removed his hand and asked again, "Can. You. Swim?"

"Of course, Sir!" The Sentry replied, eagerly, "Like a fish. I grew up summers living in Dover with my Uncle ---"

"Good." Jack grabbed him by his collar and then tossed him over the side of the boat with ease, brushing his hands off on his coat after doing so. 

Meanwhile, Will took his hatchet and cut the lines from the grappling hooks and then shoved over the boarding ramps, watching them topple into the water. 

From aboard the _Dauntless_, they could hear Norrington again, "Sailors! Back to the _Interceptor_, now!" The ship had already started to make way, but one brave soldier grabbed ahold of a rope and swung -Errol Flynn style- over to the ship, but was too late: he let go of the rope and with a cry he splashed into the water. 

Jack stood at the wheel and took of his hat as they made for the horizon, he waved it jovilly and called out, "Thank you, Commodore! For getting us ready to make way, we'd've had a hard time of it by ourselves!" His comment was met with gunfire, causing him and Will to nearly drop to their bellys. 

Norrington seethed with anger, "Raise the sails!" He commanded.

"Sir, the wind is quarter from astern... by the time we're underway, they'll be gone!"

"We only need to come about, to put them in range of the long nines." 

The Marine looked suprised at the order, but relayed it, "Hands! Come about! Jackets off the cannons!" He then looked up at the Commodore, "We are to fire on our own ship?"

"Better it see it at the bottom of the sea than in the hands of a Pirate." Norrington clenched his teeth.

At the helm, the steersman turned the wheel, but the course did not change. "Commodore, theres a problem." He spun the wheel and it turned round and round, but there were no signs of the ship changing its course. "He's disabled the rudder chain, sir."

Norrington breathed in deeply, his nostrils flaring as he chewed his tongue. The _Interceptor_ sailing into the distance, the Marine beside him watched with a degree of admiration, "That has got to be the best Pirate I've ever seen."

Norrington reached out and stopped the spinning wheel, glaring at the ship as it grew smaller, "So it would seem." 

******

The sky darkened to its usual clear, twilight blue with a few clouds lingering in the air. The full moon hanging high in the sky, its skull face leering down as the edge of a black sail cut through the sky. A roar of the wind sounded as a snap of canvas echoed. 

Elizabeth stared out the window, her arms folded over her chest, holding her dressing gown closed as Jessica sat on the desk, playing with the lace of her shift. Elizabeth glanced over at her and then noticed she was still wearing her necklace. "They didn't take it?" She asked, nodding to it.

Jessica looked up and then looked down at the necklace. "No... did they take yours or something?" Jessica responded. Elizabeth nodded. 

"Why?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I haven't any idea." 

Jessica looked down at the floor and kicked her feet a little, examining the floorboards as she reached up and played with the chain. She chewed on her tongue.

They both remained silent until the door burst open, startling them both. Pintel and Ragetti entered in, both carrying dresses. 

"You two'll be dinin' with the Captain, and he requests that ye wear these." Pintel informed them.

"Well, you tell the Captain that we are disinclined to aquiesce to his request." Elizabeth replied smartly, not noticing the warning look Jessica gave her. 

Pintel grinned and spoke jovilly, "He said you'd say that! He also said if that be the case, then ye two'll be dinin with the crew. And ye'll be naked." 

Jessica's eyes widened and Elizabeth reached out and snatched the dress from Pintel, who's grin faded. "Fine." 

Ragetti tossed the other dress to Jessica and the two left the room, pouting and slamming the door behind themselves. 

Jessica and Elizabeth exchanged glances before holding up the dresses and examining them: Elizabeth's was a deep plum silk with small gold lace trimming it while Jessica's was a deep green with a cream colored trim. Both had shifts to go beneath them. 

Jessica sighed and then set the dress on the desk. "We shouldn't keep him waiting." 

With that, the two girls changed from they're clothes and then redressed in the exquisite gowns.

******

Elizabeth and Jessica were escorted into the cabin where a table was set up: Pirates carried in trays of food, dinnerware and bottles of wine while others lit the candles on the table. They were ushered in and sat down next to eachother. Barbossa entered a few moments later and sat down across from them. 

"Maid or not, Miss Turner: It fits you." He commented on her dress.

When he said Turner, in place of Swann, as Elizabeth had said, Jessica shot the auburn haired woman a look. She lied?

"Dare I ask the fate of its previous owner?" Elizabeth asked in a cold tone, then jumped when she recieved a sharp kick from Jessica. She looked at her as the dark haired young woman gave her a look: don't do that.

"Now, none of that." Barbossa motioned toward the food, "Please, dig in." 

Elizabeth picked up her knife and fork and began to cut a tiny piece of the meat before proceeding to eat it daintily while Jessica stared at her. _No one can ever say I eat like a bird: this is insanity._ She thought as her mouth dropped a little. After a moment, she shook her head and then grabbed a roll. She took a large bite and then picked at her meat with her fork.

Barbossa smiled and shook his head a little, "No need to stand on ceremony, Miss Turner, and no call to impress anyone. You must be hungry."

With that, Elizabeth dropped her fork and knife started to dig in. Jessica looked at her and dropped her roll on her plate, starind wide eyed at the once proper young lady. Elizabeth was starving: and she ate as such. She bit into the meat and pulled away, taking a large portion as Barbossa watched her intently. "Try the wine..." He poured her a glass as it moved over the table, and then moved to fill Jessica's glass, but she covered it with her hand. "I don't drink." She informed him, shaking her head as Elizabeth picked up her own goblet and took a huge swig, grabbing a roll and then taking a bite out of it.

Barbossa chuckled, "You might want to, Miss Jeffrey. Anything but Wine, Rum and Ale don't come in large quantity aboard a ship." 

Jessica set her jaw and then removed her hand, letting him fill the glass. She picked it up with both hands and lifted it close to her mouth before smelling it. Her insides twisted: she once had a sip of wine when she was younger and it made her sick. But, she couldn't go on forever without having something to drink. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the goblet to her lips and took a small sip before pulling it back and sputtering a little. Some of the wine dripping off of her lips, she brought a hand up and wiped her mouth with the back of it.

Elizabeth took another swig of the wine and looked up at Jessica as she coughed, then returned to eating as Barbossa held up an apple, "And the apples -- one of those next." He handed it out to her. 

Elizabeth grabbed for it and started to take a bite, but then stopped. She suddenly became aware of Barbossa's gaze, and that he wasn't eating. She momentarily forgot about Jessica. "It's poisoned!" She cried out, pushing her plate away and dropping the apple. 

Barbossa chuckled, "Oh, there would be no sense in killing ye, Miss Turner." He informed her.

"Then, why aren't you eating?" She still forgot about Jessica, who was still recouperating from the wine.

"Would, that I could." Barbossa replied. He then took out the pendant Elizabeth had handed over. He let it dangle over his fingers while running his thumb over the chain, he shook his head a little. "You don't know what this is, do ye?" He asked her.

Elizabeth lifted her chin, "It's a Pirate medallion." 

Barbossa smirked, and then turned his gaze to Miss Jeffrey, who swallowed uneasily, looking to her to correct the other woman. "It's Aztec Gold." Jessica said breathlessly, staring at the menacing face of the coin.

Elizabeth looked at Jessica, her eyebrows laced together, but then looked back at Barbossa as he started to relay what he had told Jessica, the previous day,

"As Miss Jeffrey said: Aztec Gold. One of eight-hundred-and-eighty-two identicle pieces delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself. Blood money paid, to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortes was insatiable... so the Heathen Gods, placed upon the gold, a _terrible_ curse. Any mortal that removes a single piece from that stone chest, shall be punished: for eternity." 

Elizabeth smiled fakely, shaking her head, "Thats all very interesting but, I hardly believe in Ghost Stories anymore, Captain Barbossa." She informed him.

"Aye," Barbossa laughed as he pushed himself into a stand and paced slowly behind the two women before going on, "That's exactly what me crew and I thought when we were first told the tale: buried on an island that cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest: inside be the gold. We took 'em all!" He said, placing a hand on the back of Jessica's chair, causing her to jump and spill the contents of her plate, but neither Elizabeth nor Barbossa noticed, "Spent them and traded them, we frittered them away: on drink and food... pleasureable company." His eyes shifted between the two girls. "But," He placed a hand on Elizabeth's chair as well, "The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize -- the drink would not satisfy. Food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasureable company in the world could not slake our lust." 

Jessica shivered and swallowed before she noticed Elizabeth slowly palm her knife, eyes narrowed, she pretended not to see as Barbossa went on, "We are cursed men: condemed, to be forever consumed by our own greed. Gold calls to us... always, and we are driven, always, to find more, and add it to our treasure hold." He exhaled, and then stood up and walked around to the other side of the table, palming an apple from the bowl, "There is only one way we can end our curse: all the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored, and the blood repaid. And thanks to ye two, missies, we now have the final pieces." He flashed a toothy grin.

"...And the, blood to be repaid?" Elizabeth asked uneasily, fingering the knifes dull side with her fingers as she concealed it beneath her overskirt. 

Barbossa chuckled darkly before smiling pleasantly, "Thats why there's no sense to be killing you, Miss Turner." He cocked his head slightly, adding pleasantly still, "...Yet."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror, her mouth hanging open.

"Apple?" He asked as he held the smooth, green apple up.

Elizabeth reached for it, then lept from her seat, knocked it from his hand and held the knife in her left hand threateningly. 

"No--don't!" Jessica shouted, jumping from her own seat and knocking it over before leaping to keep Elizabeth from doing something incredibly stupid: but she was already beyond her reach. Jessica fell face first to the floorboards and whipped around on her backside, watching the two struggle. 

"Arrgh!" Barbossa grinned as he kept Elizabeth from escaping. She whipped around and tried to go the other way, but he caught her arm in a bruising grip and turned her back around, but when she faced him, he suddenly released her and backed up a few steps. 

When he backed up, he looked down: the hilt of the knife was sticking out, the blade impaled into his chest, just beside his heart. Jessica's eyes widened as she sat frozen. Elizabeth stared in horror just before he pulled it out and held it up, blade facing down, "I'm curious, after killin' me, what was it you were plannin' on doin' next?" He asked her, a dark, almost smug smile on his face. 

Elizabeth back up and then darted around him, heading toward the weather deck. Barbossa laughed and then dropped the knife. He turned on the heel of his boot and headed for the exit, but then was stopped when he felt something weigh his foot down. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Jessica with her arms wrapped around his ankle, struggling to keep him from moving. 

The dark haired young woman clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, using all her strength. But she opened her eyes when he stopped, she glanced around, then felt a hard jerk on the back of her dress. Crying out with pain, she was jerked into a stand and then she felt a hand close around her throat: it wasn't tight enough to block her breathing, but the fingertips dug into her flesh. She could already feel it bruising. Jessica reached up and grasped the wrist of her holder with both hands and tried to free herself, but failed.

"I thought we'd agreed you were to be a good lass?" Barbossa asked, pulling her closer to his face, holding her neck still before grabbing her hair with his other hand and jerking her head back. She cried out in pain and he released her throat just before dragging her to the doors. Outside, they could hear Elizabeth's screams as she encountered the Damned crew. 

"Can ye hear that?" He asked, thrusting her closer to the door, his fingers still intwined in her hair, "Be happy ye were spared from that, Miss Jeffrey." He told her, smirking before he stepped back, jerking Jessica with him, then he waited: for a few moments, there was silence, then he heard the shrieks of Jack the Monkey. The doors flew open and Elizabeth rushed in, running into Barbossa, screaming and gasping for air. 

Barbossa released Jessica's hair and grabbed Elizabeth's arms, whirling her around to stare at the crew before pushing her forward, "Look!" He told her, but she closed her eyes; he shook her, "Look!" He repeated, "The moonlight shows us for what we really are!" He informed her as she struggled to get away while Jessica backed against the wall, holding her neck.

"We are not among the livin' and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead!" While he spoke, the decaying Pirates stepped forward, dropping they're duties to listen to the Captain explain to the maid. Barbossa turned her around and looked up at her, "For too long I've been parched of thirst and unable to quench it! Too long I've been starvin' to death, and haven't died," he told her, his expression filling with sorrow, "I feel nothing!" He told her, shaking his head a little, "Not the wind on my face, nor the spray of the sea...nor the warmth, of a woman's flesh..." He outstretched his hand to her, letting it slip into the moonlight: as each of the moons beams hit his hand, it turned into a rotting, decaying skeleton. Elizabeth gasped and stepped back away from him, grasping her skirt tightly in her fisted hands, tearing holes with her fingernails.

While he spoke, he slowly stepped out into the moonlight: his entire body changing as his hand did, "You best start believin' in Ghost Stories, Miss Turner. Your in one!" Barbossa grabbed a bottle of wine from an open case outside the cabin doors, uncorked it with his teeth and spat it out on the ground before lifting the mouth of the bottle to where his lips once were and taking a long pull from 

it. Elizabeth watched in terror as the red wine spilled over his lipless mouth, down through the skeletal frame of him and spilling onto his rotting clothes. Her stomach lurched before she darted by him and into the cabin, pulling a shaken up Jessica inside with her. 

Once within the walls, Barbossa threw the bottle at the door to his right, watching it shatter into shards of glass before throwing the doors shut and turning to face his crew. He let out a loud, joval laugh and the crew joined in. When it stopped, he looked at the skeleton crew and if he had eyelids, he would have narrowed his eyes, "What're you lookin' at?! Back to work!" He yelled. 

The crew turned and bumped into eachother as they went to resume they're duties.

******

Inside the cabin, the two women sat huddled in a corner. Elizabeth sobbing silently while looking around, jumping at every shadow. Her arms wrapped around Jessica tightly. Jessica, on the otherhand, stared intently at the door, silent, still. She was just as frightened as the other woman, but, she worked to keep calm. One hand then resting on her neck: massaging the spots where she could feel where the bruises were begining to show.

Once more, she found herself wishing it was all just a bad dream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, the drill _again_: read. review. be kind. you don't have to like it, savvy?

This chapter took me forever to write x.x; theres once more, quite a bit of movie scenes in it. But, I've added some of my own dialogue, as well as some from that other script I have. And I've changed me mind: Jack and Will's parts may be a little bit bigger than originally planned. And I promise, this will get better! There won't be as many movie scenes in the coming chapters! 

Before I post Chapter 5, I think I want atleast 15 reviews... if possible, :) 


	6. Chap V: No Knight in Shining Armor

**_The Medallion Calls_**

  
**Summary**: The movie was never made. But, in the past, it all really did happen. A Medallion's missing and in the future, a young woman holds it as a family heirloom. Much to her suprise -and dismay-, she is transported back in time and must face danger and adventure that she never would have imagined experiencing. Self-insertion fic.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Reviews**:  
Pirate Gyrl: It's not a problem ^^ I know what its like to not have any time. You really think its getting good? ^_^ If you do, yay! I'll try to keep on doing that. And I like Elizabeth and Jessica's dialogue differences too, ^^ Even though she's dressed from that period, her speech implys she's not from the 18th century. I've actually only seen it 6 times, but the scripts are wondeful, ;) 

aniron1: Thanks, ^^ Jess will have a bigger part in chapters to come, and in this one, :) its bigger than the last one anyhow. And thats the only costume I've actually made that I've semi-designed. I have _alot_ more coming up though: I'm working on a nightgown (I'm using Elizabeth's as a template) and a 18th century short dress, then I plan on making a Christmas dress ^^ 

saiyan-girl-cheetah: Maybe she will fall for someone, ^^ Nothings actually determined... plus theres still some ways to go... Thanks for pointing out those errors! Whew! I fixed them but, I hadn't caught them... ^^;; then not running it through spell check really causes problems x.x; I got lazy... ^^ thanks for the review and keep readin! Tell me if I need to improve on _this_ chapter, ^^ I find it a bit weak...¬.¬

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Unfortunately... 'tis Disneys... *le sigh* I only own me... 

_14 days left...!!!!_

**Chapter Five**: _No Knight in Shining Armor_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth sat by the windows at the stern. Her eyes moved over the slate grey waters below as rain softly pounded against the glass. She let out a sigh as the sea rolled, calmly, yet menacingly. There was no escape there. She looked over her shoulder and spotted Jessica: she was sitting on the floor, once again dressed in her dark blue dress while Elizabeth hadn't changed back into her nightshift. She couldn't help but wonder what was going through that dark head of Jessica's. For the most part, she seemed calm, unafraid. 

That wasn't the case. Jessica was scared, maybe even more so than Elizabeth was. But she hid it as best she could: if there was one thing Jessica prided herself in, it was her ability to put on a good show. A believable one at that. No one could ever tell what was really going on inside. And that's just how she liked it.

The two couldn't have been quieter. If the circumstances had been different, maybe the two would have been talking and getting to know each other but, the situation they were in didn't exactly provoke conversation. 

Outside, they could hear a voice calling out; both of they're heads went up and they looked to the door.

"I don't think we're moving." Elizabeth stated quietly as Jessica stood up and walked over to the window beside her. 

"I think your right." Jessica agreed, narrowing her eyes slightly to see better out of the now fogged up windows. 

******

High on the main mast, Twigg cupped his hands over his mouth and called down to the weather deck, "Isla de Muerta! Isla de Muerta, off the port bow!" His scratchy voice called.

Below, Barbossa stepped to the railing and looked above his head: the storm clouds were slowly dissipating. His gaze then lowered to the horizon where the dark, ominous shape of Isla de Muerta seemed to float. It was an unfriendly sight to behold, with its dangerous cliffs that shot straight into the water. His aged hands grasped the railing as his face reflected a mixture of loathing and fear. 

Jacoby approached, slightly hesitant, "Orders, Captain?" He inquired.

"Bring her in, not too close. I won't brave the reef... not until high tide. We lay anchor before dark," Barbossa informed him. 

Jacoby nodded and backed away as the Captain continued to stare, "That is, if it doesn't sink back down to Hell where it came from..." he growled. 

There was silence on the deck, the crew worked silently, almost as if they feared making any sound. Ragetti and Pintel were busy coiling rope when Barbossa called out to them.

"Aye, Cap'n?" Pintel stalked up; the younger, one-eyed pirate behind him.

"Go fetch Miss Jeffrey." 

******

Jessica and Elizabeth were standing at the window when a loud knock drew them from the safety of they're own minds. The both turned around and stood side by side as the door opened. What a sight they were, they way they appeared was almost completely different from each other: Elizabeth stood regally, her honey colored hair still curly as it was natural, still wearing the plum silk dress, her skin slightly tanned. Jessica stood plainly, her shoulders dropped as her dark brown hair was straight as sticks; her skin pale in comparison to Elizabeth's as freckles speckled her cheeks beneath her dark green eyes while her navy blue and gold dress was open in front like a robe, revealing her jupe, corset and shift beneath that. 

Pintel and Ragetti both stepped in the room, the shorter man's hand resting on the butt of his pistol; "Cap'n Barbossa want's a word with ye, Miss Jeffrey." He gave a terrible smile that made Jessica's insides squirm.

Elizabeth pushed the shorter girl to the side and stepped forward, "What is it he wants?" She questioned, but it sounded like more of a demand, and it was met with a harsh slap from Pintel, who had crossed the floor, after it passed through her lips. 

"Hold yer tongue!" He snapped as Elizabeth held her cheek and stepped back, glancing at Jessica before staring back at the two pirates.

Jessica wanted to ask the very same, but her cheek was still sore from when she was slapped just a few days prior by Bo'Sun. She stepped forward and walked by the man, heading out to the weather deck, assuming that's where the Captain was waiting for her. _What does he want? _ She asked herself in thought, trying to suppress a shiver as the damp air washed over her once she passed through the doors. They closed behind her and the two Pirates who were sent to fetch her followed her closely. 

Swallowing, Jessica held her chin up and balled her hands into fists at her sides. To her right, she could see the outline of the Captain in the fog. She started to walk in that direction, the shoes she had been provided with the previous night thumping along the planks of the deck. She stopped a few feet behind him. "...You..." (she stopped herself from saying bellowed) "...called?" She questioned as she folded her arms over her chest.

Barbossa turned and smiled that smile that made her feel sick. "Aye," He clasped his hands behind his back and then circled her, as a predator would his prey. She stared straight ahead, catching a glimpse of the island in the distance, but made no move to imply that.

"Care to share why?" She asked cautiously, earning a small grunt from him as he stepped him beside her. 

"Miss Jeffrey, I think its time we discussed ye part to play in this grand scheme. Ye see: Miss Turner's blood is the only blood we need, leaving you unharmed. All we need from you, is this bit of shine," He slipped his finger under the chain and pulled it up, watching the pendant dangle from it. "But, since me and me crew haven't the foggiest idea of how to send you back to your time, I was wonderin', what am I to do with you?" 

Jessica's heard skipped a beat. _Oh wonderful... here it comes..._ She thought as she clenched her teeth together and unconciously let her fingernails dig into the flesh of her palms as she balled her fists tighter, she winced slightly. A knot formed in her throat. 

He dropped the chain and grinned when he noticed the slight heave in her chest and her shoulders move a little as her fists tightened. "Now, I've thought of all the possibilities," He walked toward the rail again and placed a hand on the hilt of his cutlass, "I could let me crew have they're way with ye, and then let them throw ye overboard," He smiled wickedly and took pleasure in the look of fear and disgust that crossed her face, "Or, I could keep ye aboard and make swab the decks, serve meals and perhaps a few _other_ things for me." 

Jessica didn't like the way he said _other_. She tried to swallow the knot in her throat, but failed. She pressed her lips into a tight line. She didn't like her options, however, serving meals and swabbing decks appealed to her much more than being ravaged by the entire crew and then thrown overboard to fend for herself and most likely drown. 

Barbossa smiled at her silence: he knew what one she would pick. But he wanted to hear it from her, "Well?"

She closed her eyes tightly and then let out a small grunt, "I guess I'll have to choose the latter..." _I can't believe I'm doing this..._ Frowning, she drew in a deep breath. 

His lips curled into his wicked smile as he stepped toward her, "That's a good lass." He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face Pintel and Ragetti who still stood behind her, though a bit farther back. He nodded to them and they moved forward to escort her back to her cabin. 

******

Jack and Will had been busy: Will found out his father was really a Pirate rather than a Merchant Marine, they had sailed to Tortuga, gotten a crew, survived a storm and were now nearing Isla de Muerta. 

The Pirate Captain --Jack-- leaned over and studied something that was cupped between his hands: his compass. Though, the position he was in gave one the idea he was praying. 

The compass had an old-fashioned rose petal style direction marker below the quivering indicator that spun before settling on southeast. 

"Bare three points starboard." He spoke gruffly from where he stood to the slender, dark skinned woman who held tightly to the wheel. She turned it, adjusting the course as the ship leaned into a new direction. 

Jack looked back down at the face of the compass; it spun again, reversed and then rested on northeast. "Six points port." 

The woman frowned, but followed the order, reversing the wheel and feeling as the ship followed the command of the steer.

Will worked on the deck, coiling a rope and watching Jack and the woman. His expression clearly showed he wasn't very happy with the situation. Behind him, an older man -Joshamee Gibbs-- with graying chop sideburns stepped up. 

"Left handed ropes are coiled against the sun, or its back luck!" He twirled a finger, "Anti-clockwise." He took the rope from Will as the ship-changed course again. 

Mr. Turner had enough. Will needed to know some things.

"How is it Jack came by that compass?" 

"Not much is know about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of _Isla de Muerta_. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the _Pearl_." 

"_What_? He didn't tell me that." Will glared.

"Ah, he's learned to play things closer to the vest now." Gibbs nodded, approvingly. "See, Jack was a mapmaker back in Old England an' somehow, he came upon money to commission the _Pearl_, hire himself a crew: promising each an equal share." He lowered his voice and Will leaned in, eager to learn about the man he had struck a bargain with, "So, they're forty days out, and the First Mate says, 'Everything's in equal share as should be the location of the treasure, too.' So, Jack gives up the bearin's: that night, there was a mutiny." 

Will narrowed his eyes, disguising his shock and leaned in to listen as Gibbs voice dropped to but a whisper, "They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die... but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah," Will stood up straight, "So that's the reason for the..." He swaggered around, acting like Jack.

Gibbs shook his head; "Reason's got nothin' to do with it. Now, Will," He lowered his voice again, causing Mr. Turner to lean in closer once more, "When a man is marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot: well, it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But, after three days of starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol starts to look real friendly..." Gibbs held up two fingers and tapped them against his temple, "But, Jack made it off that island and still has that one shot." 

Will laced his eyebrows together and Gibbs laughed just a little, "Oh, he won't use it though. Save for one man: his mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa."

"Aye." Gibbs nodded.

"...How did Jack get off that island?"

"Well, I'll tell you: He waded out into the shallows and here he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And then on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, harnessed them together and made himself a raft!" Gibbs smiled broadly.

Will raised an eyebrow and looked at the older man skeptically, "...He roped a couple of sea turtles."

"Aye, sea turtles." 

"What did he use for rope?"

Will's question stumped Gibbs. He pursed his lips and looked thoughtful, but his thoughts were interrupted as a heavy thump of someone's boots stopped beside the two men, they both looked up.

"Human hair. From my back." It was Jack; one hand was tucked in his sash as the other rested on the hilt of his cutlass. "Let go of the anchor!" He commanded over his shoulder and it was echoed.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." 

"Captain!" Gibbs jumped up and moved closer to Jack "What if the worst should happen?"

"Keep to the code." 

Will watched the two, listening carefully.

"Aye, the code..." Gibbs nodded.

******

Jessica paced the floor of the cabin, muttering to herself and using her hands as if she were talking. Elizabeth watched her with an odd expression, part of her wondering if she had gone mad, while the other wondered what she was saying to herself. 

In part, Jessica did feel as if she were going mad. She had made a deal with a Devil, Barbossa. Maybe she should have just jumped overboard and let herself drown. Or let Bo'Sun drop her that first day she was on the _Pearl_. She was beginning to wonder if Death was a better option than the ones she had been given. But, being her scared self, she chose the latter. She would serve as the Captain and do his bidding. _What_ in the world was wrong with her? 

She wrung her hands as she turned and walked the other way. _Oh God please..._ Jessica stopped and hung her head, her hands now resting limply at her sides. _Why did I have to do that... Why?_

"Jessica...? Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

Jessica opened her eyes and looked up at the other woman. She shook her head and put her hands on her hips before suddenly outbursting, "No! No I'm not all right! Do I bloody look all right?!" She cried out, "Here I am, stuck in the past, kidnapped by Pirates who are going to make me a maid on this stupid ship, after being faced with the threat of being raped and thrown overboard! Then, ontop of that, they want to kill you so they can 'consummate' -or whatever- this curse so it'll be lifted and they can be human again! Yeah, sure, it's a good thing to want to be human but these guys are seriously disturbed! If they were back in my place in time, they would need a really good shrink!" Tears formed behind her pea green eyes.

Jessica's outburst was met with confusion on Elizabeth's part. Most of what she has said didn't really register in her mind, but she didn't say anything. 

"And you know what?" Jessica sighed heavily, "If I ever manage to get back, I think I may need therapy too." 

Elizabeth didn't know what to say on that matter, but she cleared her throat and thought it would do best to offer a bit of hope to the girl, at least offer her a bit of her own hope. "Jessica, my father and Commodore Norrington are most likely out looking for me... when they catch up with us, we'll be saved and you'll be able to get back to where you came from and we'll both be safe." She forced a smile.

"Sorry Liz," Jessica folded her arms and stared out the window, "Forgive me if I don't share that thought with you: your knight in shining armor may come to rescue you, but I don't have a knight in shining armor. Never have, and most likely, never will." She pressed a fist against her lips while she watched darkness fall over the sky. Her eyes going out of focus as she did, fighting the tears that had formed behind her eyes.

Elizabeth turned away, not wanting to say anything more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another weak chapter x.x; Oi oi. It was supposed to be longer but, uh, I kinda got lazy. I love my job but, it really takes it all out of me T-T Updates may be even less frequent. This chapter has actually been "finished" for a few days. 

Read. Review, be nice. You don't gotta like it...


	7. Chapter VI: The Ritual

**_The Medallion Calls_**

  
**Summary**: The movie was never made. But, in the past, it all really did happen. A Medallion's missing and in the future, a young woman holds it as a family heirloom. Much to her suprise -and dismay-, she is transported back in time and must face danger and adventure that she never would have imagined experiencing. Self-insertion fic.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Reviews**:  
Softbrush: Yay! A new reviewer, :) Thanks for your kind comments, ^^ and I'm happy that its impressed you! And Oh! A cookie?! How did you know! I love cookies! *munches*

saiyan-girl-cheetah: Glad you like it :D Thanks for pointing out those type-os, ^^ I'll try and keep an eye out for them now before I post, ^^ and of course, Jessica will manage to wiggle herself out of the deal, she's already workin' on it! ^_^ And as far as her savior, ^_~ Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, ^^ we shall see...*evil laughter*

**Disclaimer**: It's not mine! *cries* (but we all know that by now, don't we?)

_7 days left...!!!!_

**Chapter Six**: _The Ritual_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Elizabeth and Jessica were forced from the cabin and made to stand out among the Pirates on deck. They're hands were bound infront of them and Barbossa stood behind the taller, leaner woman as he replaced her medallion around her neck. She swallowed uneasily as the pirates leered about them. 

Jessica watched with a lowered head, her eyes narrowing slightly. A plan brewed in the back of her mind: while she and Elizabeth had refrained from any communication in the cabin, Jessica decided she would not let herself be forced into servitude for a bunch of pirates. Even though her head was racing with ideas, she couldn't find one that would actually work. She had some time left; best put it to use. 

The two women were forced into boats and they were lowered onto the grey waters before pirates began to row toward the ominous opening of the cave. Jessica swallowed as they passed under the gateway; the torches illuminated the walls as they glided over the water. She turned her head slightly as if to look at Elizabeth, but glanced up at Barbossa from where he stood at the bow of the longboat. 

It was only a matter of time before the boats were pulled onto shore and Elizabeth pulled from the boat. Jessica was a bit trickier to get out, she cried out for them to wait, but one pulled and she fell face first into the salt water. A round of laughter echoed in the caves when she surfaced wearing a scowl and a glare like no other. 

"Laugh it up..." Jessica muttered as she pushed her sea salt laden, wet hair back behind her ears roughly and then looked down at her ruined dress. 

"Com'on!" Twigg pushed her shoulder from behind and nearly sent her face first into the water again. 

"Hey! Don't push!" Jessica snapped as she picked up all her layered skirts and trudged up onto the beach where Elizabeth stood with Bo'Sun's hand on her shoulder. 

Behind them, Barbossa nodded and they were forced in a narrow opening. 

******

Will stared out at the water from the bow of the longboat Jack was rowing. The lantern swung from the hook at the end of the long stick he held onto tightly. Off to the side, he caught a skeleton with a sword embedded into the sand, the skulls mouth gaping. A look of disgust crossed his face, "What's the code Gibbs is to keep to if the worst should happen?" He asked while attempting to swallow his unease. 

"Pirate's code. Any man that falls behind: is left behind."

"No hero's amongst thieves, eh?" Will raised an eyebrow. 

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on Pirates, like I said before: your well on your way to becoming one." Jack counted off in his head, "You sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga," He noted what had suddenly caught the younger mans attention and grinned, "...and your completely obsessed with treasure." 

Will set his jaw as they pushed up onto the beach, he threw down his oar into the boat and glowered at Jack, "That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." 

Jack climbed up an opening between the rocks of the cave and stopped at the top where a slit was. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." He raised his eyebrows as he looked down at Will, and then back at the gathering. 

Will climbed up swiftly and grasped onto the rocks face, he narrowed his eyes when he saw Elizabeth standing before a large stone chest, her hands bound before her and Barbossa giving a speech to his crew, then something caught his eye: there was another woman with them. A Pirate was holding her to the left of Elizabeth. She didn't look too happy with the situation. Of course, Elizabeth didn't either but a bit more loathing was visible in the others round face. 

******

"Gentlemen! The time has come, Salvation is nigh! Our torment is at near end."

Barbossa's words were met with a round of cheering from the pirates, sending they're voices echoing through the caves while Jessica scowled around at them and Elizabeth looking frightened as she was forced infront of the stone chest. 

"For ten years, we've been tested and tried, and each time, every last one of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over, and a hundred times again!" The pirates cheered again as Ragetti cried out, "Suffered I have!" Jessica looked over at him, but then turned her attention to Elizabeth. 

"Punished we were. The lot of us -disproportionate to our crime. Here it is..." Barbossa shoved the lid off the chest and it slammed into the ground at Elizabeth's feet, causing her to gasp and jump back, staring down at the gold glimmering inside the chest, dried blood on every single piece. "...The cursed treasure of Cortes 'himself! Every last piece that went astray, we have returned. Save for this!" His finger pointed to the medallion around Elizabeth's neck, then grabbed Jessica's wrist and pulled her over, "And this!" he grabbed the one from her neck and pulled, jerking her forward and nearly toppling down the mountain of treasure. 

Jessica gave him her famous death glare and then yanked the chain away from him and then pulled it up off her neck and dropped it into his hand. "You be happy now, jerk-off." She muttered before her hair was grabbed and she was pulled away to be held by Grapple and Jacoby. 

******

"Jack!" Will tried to jump over the treasure, but startled a few of the coins and they tumbled down. 

Jack grabbed the collar of Will's vest and jerked him down to hide him from the screeching monkey, "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." He informed him before sauntering down to the boats. 

"And when's that?" Will demanded, following him as he clenched his fists, "When it's of greatest profit to you?" 

Jack stopped and widened his eyes before turning around on his heel, nearly sending himself into the young man, "May I ask you something?" he moved ever closer, holding his hands up, "Have I give you reason, not to trust me?" He inquired, but didn't give him a chance to answer, "Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you: but please, stay here, and try not to do anything... stupid." With that, Jack backed up and hurried down to gather up the oars from all the boats, Will watching him with narrowed eyes. 

******

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen Gods?"

"Us!" 

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"Hers!"

"Elizabeth..." Jessica whispered as she tried to pull away, but Grapple and Jacoby's grip on her arms were too tight. A look of fright washed over her face as she watched events unfold. 

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted..." Barbossa leaned in close to Elizabeth, "eat a whole bushel of apples..." He chuckled as the pirates laughed. He swooped his hand down and took up the knife; the two pirates behind Elizabeth forced her into a lean over the chest. 

"Begun by blood, by blood, undone..." 

"No...!" Jessica's eyes widened.

******

Jack watched events unfold from a crevice behind the pirates, and didn't notice -until too late- that Will had snuck up behind him with an oar. He slammed it against the back of his head and sent the pirate into unconsciousness. "Sorry Jack, I won't be your leverage." 

Will dropped the oar and pushed by the unconscious being of Jack Sparrow.

******

Barbossa reached down and roughly grabbed Elizabeth's wrist, thrust both her and Jessica's coins onto her palm and then swiftly drew the rough, rock blade over her flesh and tore it, letting blood soak the two coins before closing her hand and holding it up, letting even more blood seep from the wound. 

Elizabeth stared up at him, disbelievingly as both she and Jessica asked at the same time, "That's it?"

Barbossa grinned at Elizabeth, "Waste not." He said simply before forcing her to open her hand and drop both of the coins into the chest. They spun and then landed with a small metallic clang. He released her and then stepped forward, closing his eyes and holding his arms out just a little as anticipation to see if it worked washed over the entire cave. 

Elizabeth winced and then pulled her wound closer, examining it while Jessica struggled to get away from the grasp of the pirates. "Let go...!" She hissed. 

"Did it work?" Koehler demanded suddenly. 

"I don't feel no diff'rent." Ragetti looked around. 

"How do we tell?" Pintel asked. 

Barbossa rolled his eyes, drew out his flintlock pistol and shot Pintel in the chest. 

Silence befell the cave as everyone, even Jessica and Elizabeth watched and waited. 

"You're not dead!" Koehler cried out when Pintel didn't fall flat. 

"No...Hey, he shot me!" Pintel pointed to Barbossa. 

"It didn't work! The curse is still upon us!"

"You, maid! You're father, What was his name?!" Barbossa demanded as he grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders roughly, "Was your father William Turner?!" 

Elizabeth took time to smile darkly before replying, "No."

"Where's his child?! The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins runs the blood of William Turner?! Where?!" When Elizabeth did not reply, he backhanded her and sent her rolling down the hill of gold and sprawled at the foot of it. 

"You two! You brought us the wrong person!" Bo'Sun snapped at Ragetti and Pintel. 

"No!" Pintel cried out, "She had the medallion, she's the proper age!" 

"She said her name was Turner, you heard her! Stupid blighter..." Ragetti muttered.

"You brought us here for nothing!" Twigg shouted at Barbossa.

"I won't take questions and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg!" Barbossa yelled back. 

Jessica stood, her head going back and forth as she looked at Barbossa, and the rest of the Pirates, letting them have a shouting match, regardless if it would help they're situation in any way. 

While this was going on, they all failed to see Will pop his head out of the water, beckon Elizabeth and the two swim away from the gathering. 

"Who's to blame? Every decision you've made have led us bad, to worse!"

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" 

"And it's you who brought us here in the first place!" 

"Any coward here dare challenge me, let em speak! Hmmm? Any of you should know better than to question the likes of one who's sailed under Morgan for ten years!" Barbossa snapped.

Jessica raised her eyebrows, _'Thats interesting.'_ She thought.

"I say we cut her throat, and spill all her blood, just in case!" Koehler shouted, then looked at Jessica, "Hers too!" 

"Oh, hey, Whoa, whoa. Let's not be hasty." Jessica held her hands up, "I don't have the blood of a Pirate in me, that coin was found by my great grandfather." She protested. 

Barbossa finally took notice of the monkey's screeches and pointing, he whirled around and saw Elizabeth gone, "The Medallion! She's taken it!" He whirled back around to face the crew, "Well, after it you pack of ingrates!" He commanded and the Pirates scattered. 

"The oars have gone missing, find them!" Barbossa could hear Bo'Sun's voice boom from where he remained on the mound. 

Jessica stood with her arms folded over her stomach and looked around. Wasn't much she could do? She looked up at Barbossa and then raised her eyebrows and inhaled, "Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events..." She murmured. 

Barbossa turned his head and looked at her, "Pardon?" 

"Well," Jessica clasped her hands together; "Elizabeth lied about being a Turner. You're still cursed, and well, frankly, trying to find someone who has the blood of this, Bootstrap guy is going to be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. So, that would pretty much leave me with no role, since your still cursed and all. You can't enjoy food, or anything so... you could just, send me home since my role is depleted..." She said nonchalantly as she looked around the cave, scratching the back of her neck and feeling the salt water drying in her hair. 

Barbossa stepped down the mound and approached her, but she didn't back down this time. "Oh, you best be believin' we'll find Bootstrap's child, and when we do, you'll have a mighty big role, missy." He smirked. 

Jessica narrowed her eyes and then reeled her arm back as if to punch him, but he caught it, backhanded her and sent her into a hand spin before falling on her hands and knees. She growled and then wrapped her fingers around the edge of a large golden platter. Without warning, she pushed herself up, whirled around and heard the sound of metal slamming against flesh. 

She didn't give him any time to react when she hitched up her skirts and started to run. _'First thing I'm going to do as soon as I'm out of sight: get out of these clothes. I can't have them slowing me down...'_ She thought as she jumped through the crevice just in time to hear Barbossa give an angry shout. 

******

Jessica went on until she could barely see anything. She breathed heavily from her exertion and then sunk down onto a rock, trying to catch her breath. "I think I'm going to be okay now..." She murmured, then remembered she needed to get out of her dress. It was too heavy to keep running in, and her corset was being a pain too. Regardless of how much she loved it, it was still hard to breathe in. 

While she struggled out of her dress, petticoat, corset, shift and other layers, Jessica failed to hear the sounds of approaching pirates. She dropped them all onto the rock and rubbed her bare arms. Beneath her clothes, she had worn a pair of black Capri pants (her bloomers as she referred to them as) and a black camisole top. It was cold, but, if she started to run again, it wouldn't bother her as much. 

After a few moments, Jessica regained herself and then started off again, this time slower. She had abandoned her shoes -they were killing her feet- but she didn't know if suffering the rock floor would be easier than suffering the shoes. 

She ran for probably, 15 or so minutes, and then managed to slip after not finding proper footing and slammed into someone's side. "Crap..." Jessica muttered as she found herself on her back and staring up at the shadowed form of a man wearing a tricorn hat. He seemed to sway a little, and her eyes widened when she saw him hold up an oar. Crying out, she reached up and covered her head, fearing she would be whacked with it. 

******

Jack had just gotten out of his unconscious spell and was swaying around when he felt someone run into his side, he cursed and then heard them curse from where they fell. _'Sounds a bit femme if you ask me...'_ He thought as his mind still swirled. When his vision finally managed to unblur a little, he noticed that it was a young woman who had fallen, he was about to say something then he heard a familiar voice cry out, "You! You're supposed to be dead!" 

"Am I not?" Jack looked down at himself, "Hmm..." he shrugged and turned to go the other way, but then spotted the pistols pointed at him, he turned back around and faced Pintel, "Puhluley.... puhlulehvoos... parleli... parsley, parle, parle..." He pressed his fingers against his lips while thinking.

"Parley?" Ragetti suggested.

"Parley! That's the one! Parley! Parley!" Jack grinned as the Pirates growled and lowered they're weapons.

"_Parley_? Down to the depths with whatever muttonhead though up parley!" 

Jack leaned over and pushed the barrel of Pintel's pistol down, "That would be the French."

A few Pirates started to push Jack toward the large cavernous opening where Barbossa remained and Twigg nearly tripped over Jessica. 

"Oi! How'd you get there?" Ragetti looked down at her before she was pulled up by her arms and then grabbed by the hair. 

"Ow! Hey, when you can feel pain, I will gladly grab your hair and see how you like the feel of it!" She snapped as she tried to keep the pirate from pulling the roots of her hair out. Her comment was met with a hard push, "And no more pushing!"

******

"Not more pirates!" Elizabeth cried when she jumped over the railing and spotted the group standing there. 

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs stepped forward and offered a smile, Elizabeth stared at him disbelievingly, "Mr. Gibbs?"

Will landed on the deck behind her and Gibbs attention was driven to him, "Hey, boy! Where be Jack?!" 

"Jack? _Jack Sparrow_?" Elizabeth demanded.

"He fell behind." Will replied, averting his eyes and then led Elizabeth to the below decks. 

"Wait, we have to go back." Elizabeth stopped on the steps.

"Why?" 

"Because, Jessica is back there." 

"Who's Jessica?"

"She's... a friend." Elizabeth swallowed, "She was kidnapped by the Pirates as well, we can't just leave her! They'll kill her."

Will shook his head and led her down the steps 'til they hit the bottom, "I'm sorry Elizabeth, but, if we don't leave, they'll catch us."

She looked down and bit her lip; reluctantly letting Will lead her to a seat. She didn't want to leave the girl, but, she had no choice. All she could do now was hope and pray she would come through safely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I don't think I like this chapter either XD its a bit longer than the other, I hope you guys think its okay though, ^^;

Read. Review. Liking it isn't a requirement. Just please, be nice, :)


	8. Chapter VII: Negotiations

**_The Medallion Calls_**

  
**Summary**: The movie was never made. But, in the past, it all really did happen. A Medallion's missing and in the future, a young woman holds it as a family heirloom. Much to her suprise -and dismay-, she is transported back in time and must face danger and adventure that she never would have imagined experiencing. Self-insertion fic.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Reviews**:  
Softbrush: Lol, I hope she's like that for you in this chapter...x_x I kinda didn't really work on this one (7) all to much, I kinda, uh, half-arsed it, as it were. And as for the hat, it could be tricorner... its been awhile since I read those first few chapters of this one book I was reading... oh... what was it... Ah yes! All the Brave Fellows. It was 18th century fiction book about the American and British Navy's during the American Revolutionary war :) I should pick it up and read it again. For now, the hat remains an open topic, ^_^ thanks for commentin' again! :D Tell me how I'm doin on this here chappie, ^_^

saiyan-girl-cheetah: Lol, well, unfortunately for her XD she doesn't get to wander around in those clothes for long...maybe later she'll shed 'em again ^^ Lol, and as for bumpin' into Jack, well, I couldn't think of any other way, and it seemed appropriate to me for it to happen that way, ^^ I hope you like this next chapter, thanks fer commentin'! ^_^

**Disclaimer**: Mine? Nope. However, I do have the DVD, does that count? :)

**Chapter Seven**: _Negotiations_--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica and Jack Sparrow were forced into the opening where Barbossa was. She was the first one he noticed, "Well, well, Miss Jeffrey, I was beginin' to wonder if I would see the likes of you again, one could get lost in these caves and ne'er be seen again." He informed her. She shifted uncomfortably when she watched him take note of her change of clothes. 

Barbossa looked from her, to Jack -who was grinning rather smugly- "I'm inclined to kill you now, Jack Sparrow, without so much as a word, if you done lose that grin from your face." He snapped. 

Jack's grin remained and watched as Barbossa put a hand on the hilt of his cutlass, he didn't waver. "The girls blood didn't work, did it?" 

Barbossa hesitated and narrowed his ageless blue eyes. 

"I know whose blood you need." Jack informed him.

"Say the name, or I'll cut you're throat." Barbossa growled.

"No, you won't." 

Barbossa nodded and Pintel stepped forward, placing a blade at Jack's throat, but Sparrow's grin only widened.

"Now?" Pintel asked eagerly. 

"Now." Barbossa smirked. Then put a hand on Pintel's shoulder, suddenly unsure, "No, don't kill him. Yet." 

Pintel lowered his blade and scowled. Throughout it, Jack's expression never changed and Jessica stood watching, arms crossed over her chest while her eyes darted between Jack and Barbossa. 

"Allow me the humor of listening to your terms." 

"Simple! I have something you want more than anything: The way to free you from the curse of the treasure. You have something I want more than anything... You see now?"

"The _Pearl_?" Barbossa laughed, "Oh, that's just fine. And just how to expect this to work?"

"You give me the _Pearl_. Then I tell you who you need." 

_'This is all so very, very interesting...'_ Jessica thought dully before heaving a sigh.

"That's your offer?" Barbossa scoffed, "You, sailing away nice and pretty with the _Black Pearl_, and I all have is a name?" 

"That's right." Jack nodded.

"And I'm supposed to... trust you?"

"I'm a man of my word."

The pirates erupted in laughter, but Jack didn't lose his grin. "You see, I've got this 'onest streak in me --in its own way, a sort of curse. Oh, and there's the fact you have no choice."

Barbossa narrowed his eyes; "I'll torture it out of ye."

"You left me on a deserted island -- what else can you do?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes, but not losing his smile.

Barbossa took a deep breath and then started to pace, occasionally glancing at Jack as his smile was now, apparently, very smug. 

"Damn you! I'll throw ye in the brig!" 

"It's you're choice, mate. I can wait as long as you like." Jack shrugged.

"You're setting me up for a double cross, you with the ship, and me with nothing more than your word!" 

"Let's say I tell you the wrong name... What would you do?" 

"Track you down and--" Barbossa stopped suddenly, realizing where Jack was headed. 

"And, if I were to tell you the truth, you become mortal, and you won't come near me because you know I'd kill you." Jack smirked. Jessica raised her eyebrows. "Jack Sparrow: I don't trust you," Barbossa narrowed his eyes, "and that's a fact. Never trust a smiling man, you can lay to that." "See, that's where we're different." Jack raised a finger to make a point, "I trust you... to do what it takes to get what you want." 

"You're playing this as close to the edge as any man, I'll give ye that." Barbossa told him and then looked away, thinking, then deciding and smiling, "We might just have to sign articles, you and I, Jack. You're a pirate at heart, that's certain." 

Jack nodded. 

"Bo'Sun, set sail. If this fool plan is to work, we'll need the Medallion, and that means catching the ship which brought 'im here." 

Jack's grin faded as he was caught off guard, "What--you don't have the Medallion?" 

"That fool woman took it. You be careful around her, Jack -- she's pretty enough, she'll steal your heart, but is pure evil inside." Barbossa's eyes shifted over to Jessica, "That one too." He muttered as Jessica gave him a glare in return. 

"I'll watch my back." Jack replied, glancing over at Jessica.

******

Aboard the _Pearl_, Jessica and Jack were shoved into the Captain's cabin. Jessica turned around just before the door was slammed shut and reached out for no apparent reason. The door was slammed and she jerked her hands closer and held them to her stomach like it suddenly hurt. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Jessica paced the floor. Her bare feet hitting the planks silently.

"Something on your mind, luv?" Jack asked as he leaned against the table casually, examining his dirty nails.

"Whatever is on my mind, isn't really your business, now is it?" Jessica returned, an eyebrow raised as she pulled her hands away from her stomach to reveal a knife she managed to snatch from one of the pirates. The point held away from herself. 

"Where did you get that?" Jack pushed away and stood straight, stepping closer while hanging his wrists in the air.

Jessica glared over at Jack and held up the knife, "Stay over there if you want to keep all your parts." She told him, waving the blade around just a little.

Jack backed up with his hands held in surrender, "Alright, don't have to tell me twice, darling." He turned around, brushing his beaded locks behind his shoulders and looked around the room. "My poor beauty!" He suddenly exclaimed, "Have you seen the condition of this ship? It's in shambles!"

"No, actually. I haven't paid much attention save for the fact I've been fearing for my virtue." Jessica rolled her eyes. 

Jack raised both eyebrows, "Ah." he nodded and then folded his arms over his stomach and crossed a foot infront of the other, leaning against the table again. "So, how long have you been sailing with Barbossa?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'sailing', this isn't a pleasure trip. I was kidnapped because of those stupid little medallions. Elizabeth had one, and I had one."

Jack tilted his head; "Did they need your blood?" He questioned.

"No." 

"Why not?" 

"Because, I'm not in any relation to any of these Pirates. My grandfather found the coin." She replied as she examined the hilt of the ornate knife. 

"I see." Jack nodded and looked around, running his tongue over his teeth. 

The door opened suddenly and Barbossa stepped inside -Jessica quickly concealed the knife behind her back-, closing the door behind him. "Good afternoon, Miss Jeffrey. You look a little uncomfortable, would you like to get into something a bit more fitting?" He asked. 

"No, I'm really quite satisfied with my choice of clothes." She replied. 

"Oh, but I insist." 

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" 

"'fraid not." 

Jessica smiled fakely before she was tossed a bundle of clothes. She caught them in mid air with one hand and then stomped off toward a rather enclosed area where she could dress in private. 

Jack and Barbossa stood at the table for a few moments, giving each other dirty looks before Barbossa decided to take a seat and Jack remained standing. 

"So you expect to leave me standin' on some beach with nothing but a name, and your word its the one I need while I watch you sail away on my ship?" Barbossa broke the silence. 

"No." Jack smirked, "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" 

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standin' on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." 

"Of the two of us," Jack shuffled through the apples in a bowl sitting on the table, "I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although, I suppose I should be thanking you, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have had an equal share in that curse same as you," he took a bite out of his apple, "Funny ol' world innit?" He chewed, then offered Barbossa an apple. 

After a moment of silence, Bo'Sun entered, "Captain, we're coming up on the _Interceptor_." 

Barbossa stood up and was about to exit the cabin with Jessica emerged from her make shift dressing area. She was wearing a black taffeta gown trimmed in ivory braid and eight-inch wide lace flounce coming from the slightly puffy sleeves that gathered at her elbow as half an inch lace trimmed the low squared neckline. It was evident she had been given another corset to wear under the gown: it looked as if it were sized for a size 9. She was a size 10. Only one size down, but it still required tightly laced stays. 

Jessica pressed her hand against her stomach while she other grabbed the overskirt -that was attatched to the bodice- tightly; the ivory of her embroidered jupe showing through, "I have to tell you, I don't like this dress. It's too tight, too low cut and _these_," She moved her hands to cover her bust, "should stay down. Who the hell picked it out?" A frown claimed her lips as she asked. 

Barbossa laughed and grabbed the back of her neck, causing her to flinch and let out a slight gasp of pain, "I picked it out, missy, so you best not complain. Off you go: topside." he pushed her out the door. 

Barbossa let go of Jessica's neck outside the cabin and then grabbed hold of her arm before pulling her up to the helm. Atop, he faced the bow of the ship and looked ahead to the _Interceptor_. With a grim smile, he pulled a telescope out and peered through it, only for Jack to come rushing up and block his view, "I'm havin' a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and negotiate the return of your medallion, aye? What say you to that?" He grinned. 

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_. People are easy to search, when they're dead." Barbossa turned to Bo'Sun, "Lock 'im in the brig." He took Jack's apple as the large black man grabbed Jack's shoulder and led him away. 

Barbossa looked down at the apple and then tossed it away as Jessica ducked so she wouldn't be hit in the side of the head. He looked over at her, "Would you like to go to the brig as well?" he chuckled. 

"No, I'm quite satisfied up here. I don't like being caged." Jessica folded her arms over her chest, trying to conceal her pushup. She had attempted to pull it up many a time since they left the cabin, but the dress wouldn't have it. 

Barbossa laughed and then tucked his telescope into his jacket pocket. "Ye'll want to take cover then, Miss Jeffrey." He stepped up to the railing and the monkey, Jack, jumped up onto his shoulder. 

Down in the brig, Bo'Sun shoved Jack into a cel. 

"Apparently, there's a leak." Jack commented as water sloshed at his feet. 

****** 

"Hand aloft to loose t'gallants! Wind this at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got!" Gibbs shouted as the mates of the _Interceptor_ hurried around the deck while Elizabeth and climbed up the steps from the lower decks. "What's happening?" 

"The _Black Pearl_," The dark skinned Anamaria informed Elizabeth, "She's gaining on us." She looked over her shoulder as she helmed the ship and spotted the massive Spanish Galleon catching up with them. 

"But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth protested as she grabbed hold of one of the hanging ropes from the sails. 

"You can tell them that after they've caught us." Anamaria frowned. 

"We're shallower on the draft right?" 

"Aye." Anamaria nodded, giving Elizabeth a funny look. 

"Well, can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Elizabeth pointed to the starboard site where waves crashed against rocks in shallow water. 

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough!" Gibbs nodded. 

"Lighten to ship, stem to stern!" Anamaria ordered. 

"Anything that we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!" 

******

Barrels and other objects floated past the _Black Pearl_ as Barbossa once again looked through his spyglass at the ship ahead of them. He lowered it and then shouted out, "Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns!" He looked over his shoulder and grinned, "And run out the sweeps..." He told Bo'Sun before staring straight ahead just as the Jolly Roger was raised up high above on the main mast. 

"Pull!" 

"Ho!"

Jessica swallowed uneasily. "No mercy..." She murmured, staring up at the menacing flag before clenching her fists tightly.

****** 

"They mean to send us under..." Anamaria took a deep breath and looked at Elizabeth, "It was a good plan... up till now."

"Gibbs!" Will shouted, "We have to make a stand. We must fight!" He told him, "Load the guns!" 

"With what?" Anamaria asked. 

"Anything! Everything! Anything we have left!" 

"Load the guns!" Gibbs commanded as he left the helm. 

****** 

Aboard the _Black Pearl_, Barbossa stood before the wheel, arms crossed over his chest while Jack the Monkey screeched on his shoulder, Jessica stood more against the stern and stared at the back of the Captain, eyes narrowed as the crew hurried about, grinning darkly as they geared up for battle. 

******

"The _Pearl_'s gonna luff up on us on our port quarter! She'll rake us without ever presentin' a target!" Gibbs yelled as he rushed up to Anamaria, Will and Elizabeth. 

"Lower the anchor on the right side." Elizabeth said, then added firmly, "On the starboard side!" 

"It certainly has the element of surprise..." Will rolled his shoulders. 

"You're daft, lady! You both are!" Anamaria shook her head. 

"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs nodded approvingly before turning around and jumping down to the lower deck, "Lower the starboard anchor!" The crew looked at Gibbs unbelievingly, "Do it, ya dogs! Or its you we'll load into the cannons!" 

The crew hurried and released the anchor and it dragged along the bottom before catching on a rock, sending them into a sharp turn. Gibbs and the rest had to grab onto the ropes to keep from being tossed overboard. 

"Let go!" Elizabeth shouted at Anamaria, and she did so, the wheel spun madly, turning them even more.

******

Barbossa narrowed his eyes as he started to see what was happening, he dropped the Monkey and shouted, "They're clubhauling! Hard to port and rack the starboard oars!" He commanded as the crew did as he ordered, Bo'Sun repeating his first order as Jessica was sent into the side of the ship as they turned sharply. She grabbed hold of the railing and tried to keep from being thrown overboard. 

"Take her and lock 'er in the cabin!" Barbossa ordered as Jessica's arm was roughly grabbed, "We can't have 'er bein' blown away or thrown overboard." The ship turned rapidly, bringing them along side the _Interceptor_.

"Let go!" Jessica shouted, trying to get away. All she could do was try: Bo'Sun's grip was too firm. She didn't want to be locked up in a cabin. She had been hoping to get away as the approaching battle came, but since she was to be locked up, that hope had been crushed. 

In the long run, getting to the _Interceptor_ would have been useless.

******

"Keep us steady, man." Will ordered as he watched the _Pearl_ side along them, he could hear shouts from below and from the other ship. Battle cries, as they were all eager to begin the canon fire. 

"Now!" Will yelled.

"Fire!" Gibbs added. 

"Fire all!" Elizabeth ordered and the cannon fire begun. Both ships fired mercilessly upon each other, sending smoke and shards of wood flying into the air. Gunfire echoed as the sound of shattering wood still rang through the air. 

****** 

Down in the brig of the _Black Pearl_, Jack Sparrow shouted as a hole was blown into the wall of his cel, "Stop blowin' holes in my ship!" He sat in the sloshing water, staring out the hole before seeing a flask floating around in the water. He reached for it and grabbed hold, a smile on his face, before he pulled out the cork and tried to take a drink.

Nothing. 

He made a face, then looked up and saw something that was interesting. Very interesting indeed: a hole had been blown through the lock of his cell's door. He jumped up and then pushed it open slowly. Smiling, he walked out the door and headed on the weather deck.

Topside, Barbossa shouted out, "Raise your colors, you bloomin' cockroaches! Hands, grapples at the ready! Prepare to board!" 

After he shouted, another shot was fired and the main mast of the _Interceptor_ buckled and snapped, falling on the deck of Barbossa's ship. The crew hurried out of the way, but Barbossa calmly walked up until the mast fell down, perfectly missing him. 

"Blast all to carcasses, men! Koehler and Twigg to the powder magazine! And the rest of you, bring me that Medallion!" He commanded as the silence from the mast falling had cleared. Grapples and ropes were swung; catching on the other ship before Pirates swung across the small stretch of water. 

Jack came up from the lower decks and looked around at the mayhem. He started for the railing when he heard a pounding coming from the Captain's cabin. He grabbed an unused pistol and walked over before shooting off the lock. The doors crashed open and Jessica fell on her knees before him.

"You!" She stared up at him with a shocked look and then pushed herself into a stand; a bullet zoomed by her head. "Holy sh--!" She ducked and covered her head. 

"Maybe you should go back inside, luv, it's not exactly a picnic out here." Jack raised his eyebrows and then turned around, tossing away the pistol. 

Jessica jerked up her skirts and gave him a glare as he headed off; "I'm not pathetic, thank you very much." She muttered before heading up the steps and crouching down behind the wheel and taking out the knife she had stolen, holding it firmly in her right hand and wondering how on earth she could get over to the _Interceptor_ now that she had been freed from the cabin.

Cutlasses clashed as pistols were fired. The cannon fire had ceased, but everything else raged as Jack grabbed hold of a rope another Pirate was swinging across on and watched him fall, face flat on the deck, "Thanks very much." He raised his eyebrows and then swung, passing over the water once and knocking a pirate whom was about to run Gibbs through, into the water and then finally landing himself on deck. He pulled the flask from his belt and tossed it to the older man, "Bloody empty!" He informed him before hurrying over to where a Pirate was attempting to kill Elizabeth. 

He grabbed his wrist and held up finger, "That's not very nice." 

As he did, Elizabeth took the butt of her musket and used it to slam the pirate's head back, sending him toppling into the water. 

A shot was fired and Jack jerked Elizabeth around before pulling her below the railing, "Where's the medallion?!" He demanded.

"Wretch...!" Elizabeth hissed as she brought a hand up to slap him. He caught it and looked at the bandage wrapped around her hand.

"Ah, where is dear William?" He raised an eyebrow and Elizabeth turned to look over her shoulder.

"Will..." She whispered before jumping up and rushing over to the grate that Will was trapped beneath. "Will!" 

"Elizabeth!" 

"Monkey!" Jack cried out as he spotted the monkey jumping across the mast to the Pearl. He couldn't hear Elizabeth's cries as she was grabbed; his attention was on the monkey. He hurried across the mast on his hands and feet before suddenly stopping, hand outstretched. 

"Why, thank you, Jack." Barbossa smirked. 

"Your welcome." Jack replied. 

"Not you. We named the monkey 'Jack'." Barbossa lifted up the gold medallion and shouted to his crew, "Gent's, our hope is restored!" 

Meanwhile, Twigg lit up the gunpowder in the lower decks of the _Interceptor_ before hurrying off the ship. 

****** 

"Lookee here! You wasn't tryin' to get away, now was you?" Ragetti chuckled as he spotted Jessica hiding behind the wheel, holding her knife. Pintel reached down and grabbed a handful of her dark hair and pulled her up as she gave a loud cry. Somehow he missed the knife in her hand. 

"Cap'n! Look's like she tried to get off the boat!" 

Barbossa turned to look while he rubbed the medallion, "Now, Miss Jeffrey, that would have been an unwise thing to do. Lucky we caught you, aye?" He smiled wickedly. 

"Is that so?" Jessica growled before being pushed into Twigg's grip. 

Barbossa turned and faced the _Interceptor_, running his thumb over the face of the coin as he watched eagerly. The crew of the ship, tied up as Elizabeth was as well. Pintel leered at them all, holding his pistol at each of them before saying, "If any of you so much as thinks the word 'Parley', I'll have your guts for garters." He informed them. 

Elizabeth watched in horror: Will was still on that ship. She pulled the ropes over her head and rushed toward the railing, only to be stopped by the abrupt explosion of the Royal Naval ship. "Will!" She cried out and then attacked Barbossa; "You've got to stop it! Stop it!" 

As the ship exploded, Jessica's mouth dropped. It was then understood why she had been told it would have been an unwise thing to do. 

He only laughed and grabbed her wrists, holding her close, "Welcome back, miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time: it holds fair that you return the favor!" He snickered and then pushed her into a group of his crew. She screamed and cried out loudly as she felt fingers pull her hair, arms wrap around her waist and the wandering hands of the men. 

"Barbossa!" A voice suddenly cried out and all eyes shifted to where the form of a sopping wet Will stood on the railing, holding tight to the ropes that tied to the sails. 

"Will!" Elizabeth whispered as she smiled a little. 

"She goes free!" Will ordered as he picked up a spare pistol and cocked it, pointing it straight at the Captains heart. 

"Whats in your head, boy?" Barbossa looked baffled. 

"She goes free!" he repeated. 

"You've only got once shot, and we can't die." 

"Don't do anything stupid!" Jack pleaded as he clapped his hands together in a begging fashion. 

"You can't." Will turned around and jumped on the railing again, facing them and placing the barrel of the pistol below his jaw, "I can." 

"No!" Elizabeth cried out as she struggled to get away from the pirates. 

"Like that..." Jack muttered. 

"Who are you?" Barbossa raised an eyebrow. 

"No one. He's no one!" Jack stepped forward and waved his hands about, he stopped infront of Barbossa and spun a tale, "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though." He pointed over his shoulder and dropped his voice, "Eunuch." 

Barbossa gave Jack a skeptic look, then looked past him as Will spoke the truth. 

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins!" 

Jack slinked away from Barbossa as he gave him a look. 

"He's the spittin' image of old Bootstrap Bill, come back to 'aunt us!" Ragetti cried out, pointing a finger at Will, almost unbelieving. 

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker!" 

Barbossa narrowed his eyes, "Name your terms, Mr. Turner." 

"Elizabeth goes free!" 

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" He rolled his misty blue eyes. 

Jack pointed to himself, hopefully. 

"And the crew," Will motioned toward them with his pistol, "The crew are not to be harmed!" 

"Jessica isn't to be harmed either!" Elizabeth cried out, but was ignored as Barbossa stepped forward, lifting his head as he smirked. 

"Agreed." 

****** 

In the distance, over Elizabeth's shoulder, a small island could be seen. 

"Go on, poppet!" Pintel laughed. 

"Go on!" 

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Will tried to rush at him, but was held back, "You swore she'd go free!" 

"Don't dare impugn me 'onor, boy! I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." He chuckled darkly before looking at Elizabeth as she stood at the break in the railing, staring down at the water beneath her. 

Will was gagged and then pushed to be held by Grapple. 

"Though does seem a shame to lose somethin' so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa tilted his head to the side, looking Elizabeth up and down. 

"Aye!" The men agreed. 

"So I'll be havin' that dress back before you leave." He held out his hand. 

Jessica was held back by a few Pirates, fingers laced through her hair and hands bruisingly gripping her arms. "Elizabeth..." She gritted her teeth as she looked off to the island in the distance, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. Her chest heaving as her breath quickened as she felt fingers wrap around her neck to keep her back. 

Elizabeth scowled and undressed, standing only in her shift on the edge of the ship before tossing it to Barbossa. "It goes with your black heart." She hissed. 

"Ooh," He caught it and pressed it against his scarred cheek, "It's still warm." Whistles and calls could be heard on deck as the dress was tossed into the crowd and Elizabeth stood practically naked. 

"Off you go, C'mon!" Pintel laughed as he held his cutlass pointed to her. 

Bo'Sun gave a booming laugh and shook his head, "Too long!" He then shoved her into the water. She screamed just before splashing into the water and breaking to the surface with a gasp for air before starting to swim for the island. 

Will's face fell as he watched her be forced off the ship, Jack -play laughing with the rest of the crew- moving to stand where she had once been. He smiled weakly and looked at Barbossa, "I really had rather hoped we were past all this." 

Barbossa moved an arm around Jack's shoulder, chuckling, "Jack. Jack, did you not notice?" He motioned toward the island behind him, "That there be the same little island we made you Governor of on our last little trip." 

"I did notice." 

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it." Barbossa unsheathed his cutlass and brandished it under Jack's nose. "Off you go." 

"Yeah...!" 

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot." Jack narrowed his eyes. 

"By the powers you're right!" Barbossa sheathed his sword, "Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward!" 

Jack's pistol was handed forward and Barbossa took it. 

"Since there's two of us, a gentlemen would give us a pair of pistols." Jack suggested hopefully. 

"It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." Barbossa tossed the pistol, and Baldric belonging to Jack Sparrow into the ocean and Jack turned to watch it sink. With wide eyes he dived in to the water. 

"Damnit..." Jessica muttered, gritting her teeth and balling her fists tightly, the knife miraculously still unnoticed. She breathed in deeply. She had just made a decision: she would take the ocean over a band of Pirates. It wasn't an easy one, but she could muster up the strength to swim to that island. She knew it. Now, the problem was getting out of Twigg's grip. 

After a few moments of watching the two swim toward the island, Jessica took the last moment to stomp down on Twigg's foot as hard as possible, she knew it wouldn't hurt, but it certainly caused him to let go. She pulled away and made a lunge for the break in the railing. She held her knife pointed. 

The crew and Barbossa only laughed, "Tryin' to escape, again, Miss Jeffrey?" He raised his eyebrows beneath the brim of his hat. 

"Yeah, and this time, I think I'll make it." Jessica stepped back carefully; making sure her foot hit the deck before actually setting it down. 

"Do you, now?" 

Jessica looked from Will to Barbossa. She chewed on the inside of her lip before taking another step. Then without warning, Jack the Monkey swooped down onto her head, causing her to scream out, drop the knife -that fell to the deck, blade first and sticking between to planks-. It was amazing, that such an insignificant event could cause so much chaos. Will was released, in which he started to fight off the Pirates who had held him captive while Jessica swatted the air, trying to get the Monkey off of her. 

Finally, the Monkey was thrown, screeching, onto the deck and a loud shot rang out as it jumped up onto Koehler. 

A shot rang through the air and there was silence as everyone looked around to see if it had hit anyone. 

Jessica felt as it something passed through her, causing her to stop with one arm raised and the other balled in a tight fist. She swayed a little and then felt something warm begin to snake down against her skin beneath her dress. 

She brought a hand up to press over where the warmth had come from, her eyes dropped to her left shoulder. She pulled it away and stared at the blood staining her fingertips and then proceeded to watch it slip down and under the front of her dress. She could also feel it on her back: the bullet had gone straight through. 

Jessica breathed in, and out, her chest rising and falling as full as her stays would allow. She looked from Will, to Koehler, Grapple, and then Barbossa. She swayed again and then, knew nothing more. 

-----------------------------------------

Hmmmmm.... the chapter is about 13 pages in my word program, but is it worth it? x_x I don't know. I'm in a weird mood tonight. Thats why Jessica got shot XD oi, smarties and Vanilla Creme Soda do things to ya, I tell you.

You may notice: I didn't have Elizabeth, or Jack walk the plank, why? I'm going for historical accuracy, ^^;; its not recorded (except for one instance) that pirates made prisoners walk off planks.

Read, review, be nice, please? ;-;


	9. Chapter VIII: When will all of this, jus...

**_The Medallion Calls_**

  
**Summary**: The movie was never made. But, in the past, it all really did happen. A Medallion's missing and in the future, a young woman holds it as a family heirloom. Much to her suprise -and dismay-, she is transported back in time and must face danger and adventure that she never would have imagined experiencing. Self-insertion fic.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Reviews**:  
jigglykat: Lol, I'm glad you liked that. I hope you can continue reading and tell me what you think! ^_^

Royal Shortness Mandy: ^^;; SOrry my chapters are long, I've tried to keep them under 7 pages but somehow, it escapes me...>.>; bad chapters! Anyway, thanks and I'll try and work more Will in toward the end, ^_^

Dawnie-7: Really? o.O I didn't think it was a really good time travel one... hmmm, thanks for commenting, ^^ and I'm glad you think its one of the best! ^_^

Softbrush: People get shot in PG-13 stuffs! Don't they? Or is that just me...? ¬_¬ LOL Hey, thats me who could die! but I don't, so I'm happy, mwhahahaha... thanks for spotting those mishaps...¬_¬ I've gotten so bad at grammer x.x; Hope you like this next one, even if its kinda pointless ^^;;;

saiyan-girl-cheetah: Yes! O.O I do not like Sharks! That would be a bad thing...sharks = scary, evil and everything Jessica does not like. ^_^ Thank ya, :)

Jupiter's Light: I'll try to be more frequent with my last two updates, ^_^

Queen of Faeries1: ^_^ I shall!

Pirate Gyrl: Lol, I have no life and watch it nearly every night ^^;; And the early draft of the script is awefully helpful, then I just get little ideas and say "Hey, this would be nifty" or "this would be interesting worded this way" ^^;;; Anyway, here's the new chapter and I'll hopefully get the last two out quickly, ^_^

**Disclaimer**: Ohhh no, its not mine, But how I wish it was ;_; 

**Chapter Eight**: _"When will all of this, just be over?"_--------------------------------------------------------------------

When the shot was fired, the sound of it sliced through the air, causing Elizabeth to turn around from her swimming. She looked, just in time to see Jack's head bob out of the water, and the form of a black clad person fall off the deck and splash into the water.

Immediately, she knew what had happened. "Jessica!" She screamed before water was sucked in. She coughed and started to swim back toward the _Pearl_; shouts and heavy boot's stomping around the deck echoed. 

Jack looked around confused when he saw Elizabeth, and heard her, then he noticed what exactly was making her act so strangely. The other girl had fallen into the water and was slowly sinking into the crystalline waters of the reef. "Bloody…" He muttered as he worked to free his bonds. They sunk into the greenish clear water and he put his sword between his teeth, kicking his legs as he tucked his pistol into his sash. Swiftly, he ducked under the water, squinting his eyes before he swam down to reach the seemingly lifeless girl.

It took a few moments, but he surfaced and saw a slight cloud of blood around the area. "Damnit!" He swore silently and then started to swim back to shore. The satin dress she wore wasn't as heavy has Elizabeth's had been, it wasn't a tapestry, so it didn't slow, or weigh him down.

Elizabeth reached him, breathing hard as she grabbed a hold of her friends arm and helped him swim to shore. It was then; she noticed the blood, "Jack Sparrow!" She cried out, her eyes wide.

"I know, girl!" He snapped, pulling his blade from his mouth with one free hand, "I've got it under control." His dark chocolate eyes rimmed in kohl darted around, wary for menacing fins. 

Elizabeth looked oft to the island, it looked so far away... But she took in a deep breath, kicked her legs and slipped an arm around the unconscious wounded girl and used her free to swim as fast as she could, a determined look stealing away her features. 

*****

On the deck of the ship, Barbossa narrowed his ageless blue eyes and clenched a fist before rounding on Koehler, he couldn't do anything to punish him, so for now, he would just be given some of the less savory tasks. He pushed by the crew and then shouted out orders before they started off toward the Isla de Muerta.

Will stared out at Elizabeth sadly before he was pulled down to the brig with the rest of the prisoners.

*****

It seemed like forever, but finally, Elizabeth and Jack reached shore, still swimming with Jessica in they're arms. Somehow, sharks had kept they're distance, Jack was thankful for that. Skewering a shark while holding onto an unconscious person wasn't exactly an easy sport. Especially when using you're left hand. The surf of the water splashed up onto the white sand as they planted they're feet into it. 

Elizabeth let go of her and collapsed onto her bottom, facing the sea as she and Jack both watched the ship sail away. 

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship…" Jack informed her breathlessly. He set Jessica down on her back and then fell to his hands and knees, taking in deep, long breaths. 

Elizabeth swallowed and looked down at Jessica. She leaned over and pulled the collar of her dress to the side to reveal the salt-water laden gunshot wound. "Good Lord…" She muttered before getting on her knees and pulling it to the side more. 

Jack looked down at the wound from his position, and then moved over to crouch beside both the women. He examined the wound with narrowed eyes before pursing his lips, "Clean shot. Went clear through. Must have been close range." 

"Will she be alright?" Elizabeth asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked at the Pirate.

"She should be alright." Jack nodded, "With rest. We should clean her it as well, and bind it. If done properly, she'll be as good as new in a few weeks, or months, time." He told her before pushing himself into a stand and hunting for two long sticks. 

Elizabeth watched him. How did he know she would be alright? He wasn't a doctor. Granted, Pirates had doctors on each ship, all sailors had that. But how would he know she would be okay? She didn't ask. She only watched him as he jabbed the sticks into the sand, plopped down on his bottom end and then proceeded to pull off his boots, stick them over the sticks, and then pull off his socks and do the same so they could dry in the Caribbean sun.

******

Elizabeth's feet left footprints in the sand as she walked around the island. She had left Jack in charge of Jessica, and when she met her previous prints, she stared off at them.

"Not all that big is it?" Jack asked as he examined parts of his pistol to make sure they were dry before re-assembling and loading it.

"I hope you have no intention of using that." Elizabeth spoke.

Jack stood up and shoved it into his belt after he finished putting it back together, "Not yet. Ask me again in a few weeks." 

Elizabeth's mouth dropped. "We have got off this island - immediately! Jessica needs medical attention and Will--!" 

Jack cut her off as he turned around suddenly, "Don't be thinkin' I'm not already working on it, Miss Swann." He turned back around and looked between a few palm trees. He then walked over to them, bent over and started to dig for something beneath the sand. At last, he found it: a large iron ring.

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked from where she stood, "Is there a boat under there?"

Jack heaved the trap door up, and over, revealing a pit. Inside, barrels and bottles of rum… but all were covered with dust and cobwebs. Long abandoned. His face fell.

"What? What's wrong?" Elizabeth moved closer, but looked back at Jessica before turning her attention to the Pirate once more. "How will this help us get off the island?" She frowned as she saw the rum and barrels.

"It won't." Jack replied as he jumped down into the pit and picked up a bottle of rum, he uncorked it, "It won't, so we won't." He took a swig.

"But… you did it before! Last time -"

Jack cut her off again, "Last time, I was here a grand total of three days, alright?" He climbed out of the pit with a few other bottles, "Last time, the rumrunners who used this island as a cache came by, and I was able to barter passage off." He put a few bottles up on the sand before going down for more. "But from the looks of this, they've long been out of business -we probably have your friend Norrington to thank for that-so, that won't be happening again." 

"So that's it then?" Elizabeth tightened her jaw, "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days on a beach, drinking rum?" 

Jack stared at her blankly, smiled, shrugged and held out two bottles of rum, "Welcome to the Caribbean, love." With that, he pushed by her and headed back to the beach. "You should look at it this way, darling: we've got shade threes, thank the Lord. We've got some food on the trees, thank the Lord again. And we've got Rum, praise the Lord!"

Elizabeth glared at him before walking toward him, she caught up to him and whirled him around by grabbing his arm, and "So, are all the other stories tall tales? Is there no truth to them at all?" She demanded. 

Jack stopped and then set his bottle down, "Truth?" He pulled up his right sleeve to show the P burned into his flesh. He then moved to his left sleeve and lifted it, a series of scars marred the bottom side of his arm before he reached up and pulled his shirt down to reveal his right breast: two gunshot wounds. "No truth at all." With that, he gave her a look and then sat down, casting a glance at Jessica when she stirred.

"We still have to do something about Will and Jessica. He'll die…and she could too." Elizabeth said quietly. 

"She," He nodded to her as he picked up his bottle, "we can take care of. Will… not much we can do there." 

"But Will risked his life for our own! How can you be like that?!" Elizabeth cried. 

"Don't be thinkin' I'm not happy about this, Miss Swann. But I see no use in wailing or gnashing my teeth over that which I can do nothing about."

Elizabeth stood shocked. He was right. Nothing could be done for Will. She would have to face the inevitable… 

Elizabeth became lost in her thoughts, staring down at the white sand that snuck up on her feet, clinging to where water had once been. But she was pulled from her daydreams when she heard a loud shout followed by a whack.

"Hey! I didn't deserve that!" Jack shouted.

Even though she had been shot, Jessica still had the means to give a guy a good slap. "That hurt!" She informed him loudly as she clutched her soaked shoulder. Some of the alcohol he had been drinking was poured over her wound. 

"It help's you know." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Well it hurts like hell!" 

"Would you like to take a swig too? That'll help dull the pain." He smiled, flashing his gold teeth.

"I don't drink, Mr. Whoever-you-are." Jessica glared as she tightened her grip on her shoulder. 

"Well, seeing as we're stuck on this lovely island, and fresh water is hard to come by, I suggest you start. And right now too, in order to clean your wound, a lot of this lovely drink will have to be wasted on it." He looked at his bottle mournfully. "And my name is _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, darling, please remember that."

Jessica continued to glare and snatched the bottle from him. She looked down at it for a moment, still feeling a little woozy and pain shot through her arm as she tried to move it. Hissing slightly, she gave him a look.

"It goes down hard the first time. But the second time, it goes down pretty smooth." Jack grinned.

Jessica looked back at the bottle, and then swallowed uneasily. With a deep breath, she lifted the opening of the bottle to her lips and took a long swig. A big mistake. It burned as it made her way down her throat, causing her to cough and tears to spring to her eyes.

Jack laughed and gave her a few hearty pats on her back. "Easy there, love. You should've started out small." 

"Thanks for warning me." Jessica coughed still.

"Here, take another, to wash the first down." Jack grinned and pushed the bottle to her lips again.

Jessica glared, and then did as such. It helped a little bit.

In the background, Elizabeth watched in horror. "Mr. Sparrow!"

"Oh hush up, love, I'm only cleaning her up." Jack rolled his eyes then took the bottle away from Jessica. "Brace yourself." He told her before splashing rum over the wound. She hissed through clenched teeth and held her breath. 

*****

Barbossa stood by the stern windows in the Captains cabin. A sour expression on his aged features as he stared out at the sea. It was almost as if he was trying to see the island once more, but it was long gone. In a few days time, they would be rid of this curse once and for all. And if they were still alive on that island, maybe he would go back… maybe. He would kill Jack of course. 

He narrowed his eyes at the thought of Sparrow. He managed to show up at the worst moments. 

Was he going to haunt Barbossa forever for marooning him? Twice?

*****

The three sat on the beach, each with a bottle of rum, facing the sea and as if on queue, sighed all at once. Jessica's dress had been removed and she wore her under things, the black satin dress had been ripped and made into a sling for her arm while strips were wrapped around her shoulder to stifle the bleeding. She tapped her fingers against her half empty bottle -most of it had been used to cleanse her wound- and pursed her lips. Her arm stung when she moved it, but she tried to ignore, and dull the pain. 

Jack tapped his own fingers against his bottle and chewed on the inside of his mouth while Elizabeth stared down at her unopened bottle and shook her head.

"It's not too bad." Jessica commented to Elizabeth as she took a drink. The spiced drink tasted rather good, but this would be the last time she ever drank it. 

"Aye, it goes down hard the first time." Jack nodded.

Elizabeth sighed and looked down at the rust colored liquid. With another sigh, this one heavier, she uncorked it and muttered, "Drink up m'earties, yo ho…" before taking a good swig. A disgusted look washed over her face as she swallowed.

"What was that, Elizabeth?" Jack inquired, an interested eyebrow raised.

"Miss Swann." Elizabeth corrected him, then shook her head, "Nothing… just something I learned as a child, when I thought it would be exciting to meet a Pirate." She told him.

"Let's hear it."

"No."

"C'mon. We've got the time. Let's have it." Jack gave her a look.

"No." Elizabeth sighed, "I would have to have a lot more to drink."

Jack looked around, lifted his bottle to his lips and then smiled over at the auburn haired girl, "How much more?"

*****

A roaring fire had been built on the white sands and the sun had fallen down. Jessica watched as the drunken Jack Sparrow danced -it really looked like he was stumbling, really- around it. Elizabeth went in the opposing direction as he; both of them sang a jaunty tune, "Yo, Ho! A Pirates Life for Me!"

"We're devils and black sheep! We're really bad eggs, drink up m'earties, yo ho!" 

"I love this song!" Jack exclaimed, nearly tripping on a stick in the sand before regaining himself, he jumped in front of Jessica where she sat and began to sing loudly, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We're beggars and blighters, ne'er do well cads, Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" 

Jessica laughed and abandoned her bottle of rum to nest in the sand as she draped her arms over her knees. 

Jack continued to sing, giving it more of an Irish ballad as he went, "Aye but we're loved by our mums and our dads. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" 

Elizabeth and Jessica both laughed as he repeated a line out of turn, "Really bad eggs!" And fell to the sand beside the dark haired girl with an "oof!" He pulled Elizabeth down beside him, his arms then snaking around both of the girl's shoulders. 

"When I get the _Pearl_ back," He started to tell them, "I'm going to teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome Pirate in the Spanish Main." Elizabeth lifted her chin high. 

"Not just the Spanish Main, love, the entire ocean," He corrected her huskily as he picked up Jessica's abandoned bottle and took a swig, "The entire wo'ld." He gestured with his hands, "Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails: that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…what the Black Pearl really is…" He lifted his hand and gazed up at the twinkling stars, a distant look coming to his chocolate eyes, "…is freedom."

"Jack…" Elizabeth sighed, resting her head on his shoulder as she held her bottle out, "It must be just terrible for you to be trapped on this island…" She murmured.

Jessica nodded and hummed in agreement. 

Jack looked between them both and swallowed before nodding, "Oh yes," He replaced his arms around they're shoulders, "But the, company is infinitely better than last time, I'm thinking." He told them, "The scenery, has definitely improved." He curled his slender fingers around their shoulders. 

"Mr. Sparrow!" Elizabeth pulled back suddenly, removing his hand from her shoulder as she gave him a coy look, "I don't think I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk!" She informed him.

Jack stuck out his bottom lip just so and then looked at Jessica, "How about you?"

"I must whole-heartedly agree with Elizabeth on this one." She raised her eyebrows.

"Well…" Jack dragged out and glanced over his shoulder, "We have a few bottles left, and we've yet to tap the kegs." He suggested. 

Jessica rolled her eyes and grabbed Elizabeth's bottle, "To freedom." She nodded to Elizabeth.

Jack smiled, "To the _Black Pearl_." He clanked his bottle against hers, then pressed the mouth to his lips and chugged until he fell back onto the beach, passed out.

Jessica dropped her bottle, and then followed in suit, laying on her back and simply staring up at the stars. 

_"When will all of this, just be over?"_

-----------------------------------------

Took me bloody well long enough didn't it? I have had hardly any inspiration for this chapter. But I finally got it done. It's not too long, and not too interesting, but hey... I did my best! I've decided I'll probably kick it up a notch in these next two chapters, I only want to be 10 chapters long, then I can devote my time to _The Sirens Cry_! Booya! Mwhaha...

Read. Review. Be Nice. You don't gotta like it... :)


	10. Chapter IX: Pea's in a pod, darling

**_The Medallion Calls_**

  
**Summary**: The movie was never made. But, in the past, it all really did happen. A Medallion's missing and in the future, a young woman holds it as a family heirloom. Much to her suprise -and dismay-, she is transported back in time and must face danger and adventure that she never would have imagined experiencing. Self-insertion fic.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Reviews**:  
jigglykat: Yay! *claps* Here's the next! I hope it lives up to ye standards, ^^

Magic Crystal Rose: ^^ I'm keepin' on!

Nev1988: I think I read some of your story, its been awhile since I've actually been on FF.net so probably this weekend I'll start reading it again, ^^ thanks for the comments and yes, Hector Barbossa is an awesome character! I don't see why more people don't feel the way we sympathetic ones do;_; thanks for commenting! And I hope you like this chapter! ^^

Jupter's Light: This wasn't too soon, but here it is! ^_^

Pirate Gyrl: Lol, you did? I'm trying to capture him well enough, ^^ He's a bit comical in this one, but in my other fic, he'll be more serious >.>;; I'm terrible, XD sorry it took me so long to update, ^^;;; I've been rather lazy.

Softbrush: Of course I did! I love Grapple, and Trevor Goddard was a WONDERFUL actor. It's very unfortunate with what happened ;_; He may have a few extra parts in the future chapters of this one, but I'm more than certain he's going to have a bigger part in my other story, _The Sirens Cry_ simply because, well, he was knocked off the boat, and he wasn't arrested...>.> so he's still out there... Lol, I'll keep up me writing, ^^ and thanks for reviewing again :D I love reviews! *claps*

**Disclaimer**: Nope x_x I don't own PotC 

**Chapter Nine**: _"Pea's in a pod, darling."_-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jessica rolled onto her right side and groaned as she heard shouts coming from the beach. She rolled her eyes underneath her eyelids and opened one. She sat up after rubbing her eyes and turned around to see Jack and Elizabeth shouting at each other.

"Yes, the rum is gone!" 

"But why is the rum gone?!

"One! Because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into _complete_ scoundrels, two!" She pointed to the black smoke that floated up from her fire, one that she was incredibly proud of as well, "That signal is over a thousand feet high, the entire Royal Navy is out looking for me: do you even think there is the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"You --! You burned up the island for a one-time chance at being spotted?!" Jack demanded.

"Exactly." 

Jack gaped.

"Just you wait Captain Sparrow: give it an hour, maybe two and you will see white sails on that horizon!" She informed him before turning around and sitting down. 

Jack lifted his hands to his mouth as his eyes widened. He took out his pistol, aimed it at her back, and then shoved it back in his belt before running off, arms flailing. 

"What's that all about?" Jessica asked as she walked up to Elizabeth.

"I burned all the rum." She replied simply.

"Oh, good."

*****

Jack stalked over the sand dunes and muttered to himself, imitating Elizabeth, "Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible… _well it bloody is now!_" He growled, then looked up and spotted white sails harbored on the turquoise waters. The _Dauntless_. A long boat was already on its way toward the beach. 

He cast a glance back at the fire, shook his head sadly and then looked back at the boat; "There'll be no living with her after this…"

******

"Elizabeth, I'm relieved you're safe…" Norrington said as he helped Elizabeth on deck, then he turned to Jack, smiling smugly, "Clap him in irons," Gillette moved to do so, then added, "And behind his back this time." 

"Commodore, I must protest!" Elizabeth spoke up.

"Oh, you're speaking up for him again?" Norrington tried to mask a small expression of hurt. 

"He can locate the Isle de Muerta--- but I doubt he'll be willing to do so from the brig!" 

Jack nodded, smiling slightly, "We had time to get to know each other." 

Something in the way Jack said that statement made Norrington flare up and his face turn red, but he said nothing of what he thought Jack implied, "We are bound for Port Royal. Not Isle de Muerta."

"No! The Pirates have taken Will ---!"

"Elizabeth! Your father is frantic with worry. Our mission was to rescue you and return home, that is what we shall do. Mr. Turner's fate is regrettable, but so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!" 

Just as Elizabeth finished, Governor Weatherby Swann stepped out of the cabin, "Elizabeth!" He rushed over and gave her a tight embrace, "I've been so worried."

"So the Commodore has said…" She murmured as he embraced her father. 

Watching everything quietly, Jessica had wrapped herself up tightly in one of the supplied blankets; Jack noticed and then turned to Norrington, his hands clapped behind his back, "If I could say something," He didn't wait for approval, "Miss…err… well, what is your name, love?" He asked.

"…Jeffrey." She nodded when she replied, pulling the blanket even tighter around herself.

"Right, Miss Jeffrey needs some medical attention: she was shot by those bastard Pirates."

Governor Swann and Norrington looked at Jack disapprovingly of his language around the women and then Norrington walked over to Jessica, "Let's see it." He demanded.

Rolling her eyes, she dropped the blanket from her shoulder and showed off the crude bandage Jack had made. Norrington untied that and looked at it, he gave a slightly disgusted look, and then nodded, "Indeed. Gillette, take her down to the ships surgeon."

Gillette nodded and took her arm before leading her down below deck.

"What about Will?" Elizabeth demanded.

"…We must return to Port Royal." Norrington looked out toward sea.

"No! Father--!" 

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion," Jack stepped up, his hands still cuffed behind his back, "The _Pearl_ was listing close to scuppers after the battle: its very unlikely she'll be able to make good time," he smiled faintly, "Think about it… the _Black Pearl_, the last _real_ Pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

"By reminding myself I that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, and not only myself." Norrington frowned.

"Commodore, I beseech you… please do this! For me… as a wedding gift." Elizabeth swallowed as she stepped up to him.

"Elizabeth," Governor Swann looked aghast, "Are you… accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"…I am."

Jack looked between them, overlooking the tenseness in the air, then grinned, "A wedding! I love weddings… drinks all around!" He exclaimed, and then saw the glare Norrington was giving him. "…Right."

After a deep breath, Commodore Norrington licked his bottom lip, then clasped his hands behind his back, "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase, _'Silent as the grave'_. Do I make myself clear?" He handed the key to unlock his shackles to Murtogg.

"Inescapably clear…" Jack responded before being freed and led up to the helm. 

Norrington watched as Sparrow was led away, and then Governor Swann stepped up, "Commodore, I must question the wisdom of this--" 

"With all due respect, Governor. Mr. Turner is a subject of the British crown and therefore… under my protection."

"Rightly so…" Swann nodded, then lowered his voice, "Take care of her." He said before walking away. 

Norrington smiled faintly, and then turned, "Elizabeth?" He offered his arm, and she hesitantly took it as they strolled. 

"I'm concerned that your answer was… less than sincere."

"I would not give my word lightly."

"Yes, I understand. But is it so wrong that I would want it given unconditionally?" 

"It is not a condition, but a request. Your word would not change mine…" She swallowed, "You are a fine man, James…" She smiled, almost forcefully.

"Well…very well…excellent…" He smiled and looked away, "You may, seclude yourself in my cabin. I'm afraid we do not have any ladies clothing aboard."

"Then I can wear men's clothing."

"That would be hardly proper." Norrington scoffed.

"Well, I'm not going to stay hidden in some cabin! So, I suppose it's going to be heaving bosoms and bare ankles all the way."

Norrington looked down at her, shocked and exasperated, but then he cracked a grin: this was exactly why he loved her. She returned the grin. 

"Gillette," He turned to the lieutenant when he returned, "Take our guest below and find her some trousers and a shirt."

*****

Barbossa moved down the steps to the brig, and then stopped suddenly.

"What's it, Captain?" One of the pirates behind him asked.

"…And remained cursed."

"Stupid blighter."

"Good man."

"But as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the Captain."

"That didn't sit too well with the Captain at all, tell 'im what Barbossa did…" He heard Ragetti snicker.

"I'm tellin' the story!" Pintel yelled, "So, what the Captain did: he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps-"

"Bootstrap's bootstraps…" Ragetti snickered again.

"-An' the last we saw of old Bill Turner, he was sinkin' into the crushin' black oblivion of Davy Jones' locker. 'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse…"

"That's what you call ironic…" 

Barbossa frowned and then stopped at the landing. Everyone turned and he threw the keys at Ragetti, "Bring him." He snapped.

*****

Elizabeth stood on deck, staring out at the graveyard half sunken ships and the mist-covered waters of the passage they sailed through. She rested her hands on the railing and bit her lip. She noticed Jack as he casually strolled up.

"…You didn't tell him about the curse." She said quietly as she drew invisible pictures on the railing. 

"I notice neither did you. For the same reason I imagine." 

Elizabeth drew in a deep breath, "He wouldn't have risked it…"

"Could've gotten him drunk." Jack smiled, and then told Elizabeth when she looked over at him, "Don't get me wrong, love. I admire a person who's doing whatever is necessary." 

"…You're a smart man, Jack."

Jack's smile faded slightly.

"But I don't entirely trust you." She informed him, a stern look washing over her face.

Jack stepped over to her and pointed to her, then him, "Pea's in a pod, darling." He murmured. 

Elizabeth stared up at him, then noticed James walking up and backed away, turning out to sea.

Jack turned around and forced a smile as he casually held his hands up.

Norrington tossed Jack's compass to him, "With me, Sparrow." 

*****

"I don't care for the situation." Norrington said as he lowered his telescope. "Any attempt to storm the cave could turn into an ambush." 

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing," Jack informed him, "I go in, convince Barbossa to send his men out in their little boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless_ and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons, aye?" he put a hand on Norrington's shoulder, "What do you have to lose?"

Norrington rolled its eyes and pushed Jack's hand off with the barrel of his pistol, "Nothing I'd lament being rid of." 

"Now, to be quite honest with you. There's still a slight risk for those aboard the _Dauntless_, which includes the future Mrs. Commodore." 

Norrington looked as if he wasn't listening, but mulled it over in his head…

*****

"Sorry, but its for your own safety!" Gillette cried out as he pulled Elizabeth toward the cabin, another marine helping him.

"I don't care what the Commodore ordered! I must tell him! The Pirates… they cannot be killed!" She kicked.

"Don't worry, miss," They finally got her inside the doors, "He's already been informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." He grinned, wiggled his eyebrows and then shut the doors.

"This is Jack Sparrows doing!" 

Elizabeth huffed and then folded her arms as she walked around the cabin. 

Then suddenly one of the big cupboards in one of the desks burst open and Jessica tumbled out.

"Jessica?!"

"The one and only," She muttered, dusting herself off and standing up, rolling back her shoulder and wincing slightly. She was dressed like Elizabeth, but the coat she wore was blue. "Now, lets go kick some Pirate ass." She fixed the openings of her coat and smirked as a few short strands of her dark hair fell in front of her pea green eyes. 

----------------------------------------- 

Ack! Long time to finish this one too >_ Read. Review. Be Nice. You don't have to like it... :)


	11. Chapter X: The Last Breath

**_The Medallion Calls_**

  
**Summary**: The movie was never made. But, in the past, it all really did happen. A Medallion's missing and in the future, a young woman holds it as a family heirloom. Much to her suprise -and dismay-, she is transported back in time and must face danger and adventure that she never would have imagined experiencing. Self-insertion fic.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Reviews**:  
**UPDATE**: I reuploaded this chapter with all the mistakes corrected so no replies reviews other than Creejak's will be posted for now, I just wanna say, thanks for the corrections! 

**Cookies for all reviewers! All kinds! :)**

**Disclaimer**: Nope x_x I don't own PotC 

**Chapter Ten**: _The Last Breath_-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Begun by blood…by blood un-" 

"Jack!" Will cried out suddenly, trying to wiggle free from Jacoby and Koehler's tight grasp on his arms.

"S'not possible…" Barbossa stared, disbelieving.

"Not probable…" Jack stepped onto a stone to keep from splashing into the water.

"Where's Elizabeth?!" 

"She's safe," Bo'sun put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from going any further, "just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really… except for Elizabeth. Who is, in fact, a woman." 

"Shut up!" Barbossa snapped, holding up the stone knife, "You're next!" He bent down to slit Will's throat.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate." Jack warned.

"No, I really think I do." Barbossa hissed.

"Your funeral."

For a few moments, Barbossa remained still, and then rolled his eyes before straightening up. "_Why_ don't I want to be doing it?" 

"Well, because-" Jack paused to slap the large black mans hand from his shoulder before stepping up the mound of treasure up toward the little gathering over the stone chest, "…because, the HMS _Dauntless_ -pride of the Royal Navy- is floating just off shore. Waiting for you." 

*****

"…What are we doing 'ere?" Murtogg asked as he held onto his rifle.

"The Pirates come out, unprepared and unawares, we catch them in the crossfire, send 'im down to see old Hobb." Mullroy informed him.

"I know why we're here," Murtogg responded impatiently, "I mean, why aren't we doing what is was, Mr. Sparrow said we should do? With the canon's an' all?" 

"Because it was Mr. Sparrow who said it." Norrington rolled his eyes.

"…You think he wasn't tellin' the truth?"

*****

"…Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_; they do what they do best: Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt, and there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_?" Jack said enticingly, "Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as…" He paused to smile, "Commodore Barbossa." He turned serious faced, "Savvy?" 

"I s'pose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp." Barbossa shot a look at Will, who was fuming.

"No, no, by all means, kill the whelp. Just… not yet. Wait to lift the curse… until the opportune moment. For instance," Jack scooped into the chest and picked up a handful of coins, dropping one at a time,"after you've killed Norrington's men. Every…last…one." 

Will watched him carefully, then noticed Jack as he slipped one of the gold pieces behind his hand, and then tuck it into his belt, all carefully and smoothly. "You've been planning this from the beginning! Ever since you learned my name!" He growled, having some small inkling of an idea what Jack was up to.

"Yeah." Jack raised his eyebrows. 

"I want fifty percent of your plunder." Barbossa narrowed his eyes.

"Fifteen."

"Forty." 

"Twenty-five. And I'll by you the hat. A really big one. Commodore." Jack grinned.

Barbossa thought it over for a moment, and then reached out with his hand, "We have an accord." They shook hands.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack looked over his shoulder to see Barbossa giving him a cold look, "…Apologies, you give the orders." He clasped his hands together and stepped back.

"Gents, take a walk." Barbossa chuckled darkly.

Jack made a confused face, then looked over a the 'Commodore', "Not to the boats?"

*****

Governor Swann stepped up to the cabin Elizabeth was locked in and smiled faintly to the Marine guarding the door, "A moment please?" 

The Marine stepped out of the way and Swann rapped against the glass. "Elizabeth? I just want you to know I… I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you." 

Inside, Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she and Jessica tied knots in a few sets of sheets they had found tucked away. "Are you sure this will work?" Elizabeth whispered so quietly, almost nothing came out.

"Hopefully." Jessica raised her eyebrows and then walked over to the windows lining the stern before pushing one open and tying one end to the railing. She peeked over and saw one of the small rowboats still hanging from its pulley just below the deck. "Perfect…" She grinned. 

"But you know…even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision…" They heard the Governor speak as they climbed over the railing before lowering the boat down to touch the dark blue water. Jessica flinched with each motion from her arm, but bit down hard on her bottom lip. _Suck it up…_ She told herself as they finally reached the water.

"Elizabeth?" Governor Swan raised an eyebrow, "Are you there? Elizabeth, are you even listening to me?" He pushed open the door and saw no one, but the window was open. He rushed over and saw the makeshift rope tied to the railing. "Oh…what have you done…" 

*****

Jack gave a small, mock yawn before he picked up a gold idol statue and examined the bottom of it while Barbossa watched him from where he sat. "I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. It turns out that you're a hard man to predict." He grinned.

Jack tossed away the statue, ignoring the heavy clank it made, "Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest… Honestly! It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict," He stepped up behind one of he pirates who stayed behind, "when they're going to do something incredibly…stupid." He gave Will a glance, then unsheathed the Pirate's cutlass, kicked him into the small pool and tossed it over to the bound young man before taking out his own weapon and engaging Barbossa in a duel. 

Barbossa clashed his sword against Jack's, holding him steady for a moment as he grinned wickedly, "You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters!" 

*****

Jessica cursed silently as she and Elizabeth climbed up the side of the _Pearl_. "This hurts like the devil…" She muttered to herself before Elizabeth looked down and shushed her. 

"Fine, fine." Jessie gave a scowl and hushed up as they passed by a cannon's window. 

"Right, what would you pick to eat first? I think we should decide now. Just so we're ready when the time comes." They heard Mallot suggested as he twirled his finger around the tie of his shirt. Both girls stopped to listen and peered inside.

"I was thinkin' cake." Grapple grinned. 

Mallot sat shocked, "I was thinkin' cake, too!" He exclaimed.

Grapple pulled out a knife and slammed it into the table, growling as he glared at the other Pirate. Then his expression slowly changed into a grin as he tipped the knife over to Mallot, "You cut. I'll choose."

Outside, Jessica and Elizabeth exchanged glances, rolling their eyes and then heading up to the railing so they could climb on deck. 

Once over the rail, Elizabeth looked around, then turned to help Jessica as she struggled. She didn't land as gracefully as Elizabeth did, but pulled herself up and brushed off the tail of her jacket. "I'm okay." She said quietly before pinning some hair behind her ear. 

Elizabeth nodded and then stepped forward, only to run into the screeching monkey, Jack as his skeletal form was revealed. For a moment, she stood frightened, but then narrowed her eyes. 

"Yer in trouble now, Monkey…" Jessica murmured with raised eyebrows.

*****

Grapple's blade in hand, Mallot cut a large piece of cake for himself, Grapple's had already been cut and placed on a plate. Then a metallic "bonk" sounded beside them and the both looked at each other. 

"What was that?" They asked at the same time, then looked over just in time to see Jack the Monkey shake his head and then slide off the cannon into the water. 

Up on deck, Elizabeth leaned over the railing to see the two Pirates turn skeletal in the moonlight as they looked out the window, then up. Gasping, she pulled back and ran for the trap door that led to the lower decks. On her way, she grabbed Jessica's good arm. "Move!" She hissed before yanking her.

"Ow! You people really have issues with being gentle!" Jessica shot out as she was dragged down the steps, and then whipped around to hide as Grapple and Mallot rushed up the stairs. 

"Oh…" Jessica pursed her lips and then smiled sheepishly at Elizabeth, "I see…" 

*****

Barbossa fought Jack up to an elevated area in the cave and Barbossa parried away Jack's sword before knocking him down and kicking upward, sending him on his backside. Hector gave a shake of his head before throwing down his sword, heaving a deep breath. "You can't beat me, Jack." He rested his hands at his sides. 

Jack looked him up and down, and then slammed his cutlass through Barbossa's chest, only to see him shake his head and sigh. Jack furrowed his eyebrows, then looked down at the impaled weapon. 

Barbossa grabbed the hilt and with one swift movement, pulled it from his chest, then impaled it through Jack's own. 

Jack gasped and made sort of a gurgling sound before he stepped back, letting the moonlight wash over him. Things seemed to go by in slow motion for them both while his skin rotted away suddenly, revealing a skeleton. His boot's cuffs fell down, no longer fitted to the flesh of his former skin; his shirt and vest hung on the rotted, fleshy bones while his dark brown eyes blinked in his sockets. The sword still protruded from his chest as he raised his hand up to look at the workings that were hidden by his skin. "…That's interesting." He commented rather plainly. 

Barbossa stood shocked, not knowing what to say while down below, Will conked a pirate over the head while a champagne bucket was stuck on his skull and then shoved him into the water. His eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of the undead Jack Sparrow. 

It was obvious Jack was grinning as he slipped one of the medallions from his sash and then rolled it over his knuckles. He looked at Barbossa, "Couldn't resist, mate." 

Barbossa hissed, then grabbed a handful of coins from the ground before throwing them at Jack, making him stumble back into the shadows. 

*****

Elizabeth worked to unlock the cell where Jack's crew was locked in and Jessica cut her eyes toward the stairs. "I'll be right back…" She murmured, grabbing a piece of lumber for ship repairs -it looked as if it hadn't even been touched for the longest time-. She worked to keep it high with her arm, but ignored the pain and walked up the stairs with it resting on her shoulder. 

She stopped just at the deck and looked around. With a grim smile, she spotted Mallot and Grapple stalking around, looking for the culprit of whoever knocked Jack the Monkey off the boat. "Now or never…" She muttered to herself before casually strolling up onto the deck and stopping behind them, holding the lumber behind her back and looking as innocent as she possibly could.

Mallot and Grapple heard a small thump on the deck and turned around. 

"Hello, chums." Jessie grinned, tilting her head to the side.

"…Aren't you dead?" Mallot asked with one eyebrow raised.

"You know, I very well could be, and I'm just a ghost coming back to haunt you for all the terrible treatment I received while onboard this ship." She looked off to the side, pretending to think about that. "But really, could a ghost do this?" She asked before suddenly whipping the lumber around from her back and slamming it into the skeleton's sides, sending them toward the railing of the ship. 

Although they could feel no pain, and no air could be pushed out of their lungs, it was still quite a shock. They tumbled down to the deck and then sat for a few moments, jaws open as they stared up at her, and then noticed the blood seeping through her shirt, but she didn't seem to.

"Alright… I've done my bit of pirate ass kicking for the evening." She smirked before tossing away the lumber and dusting off her hands.

Grapple and Mallot ground, teeth clenched before getting up and starting to go after her, but a creaking and a whining of ropes caught their attention before a longboat came crashing toward them. They both gasped and tried to move, but they were forced off the side of the boat, splashing into the water as they hit it.

"Excellent. Perfect. Marvelous!" Jessica clapped with a silly grin.

Elizabeth took a mock bow and then noticed her shoulder bleeding, "Jessica!" 

Jessica looked down at it, and then waved her hand, "Oh, I'll be fine. Just got to rebandage it and it'll be all good." She shook her head. 

Elizabeth gave her a skeptic look, but decided not to push. She then rushed over to the pullies of the long boat and started, "Alright, all of you with me!" She looked over her shoulder at Jack's crew, "Will is in that cave and must save him! Ready…and… heave!" She pulled on it by herself. She looked over her shoulder at Jessica, who held up her hands, "Oi, I can't…" She looked down at her shoulder, then back at Elizabeth with an apologetic smile, "I would but… I think my shoulder's had its stress for tonight."

"Please! I need your help, come on!" She turned to the crew. 

Cotton's parrot squawked and then, "Any port in a storm…"

"Cotton's right, we've got the _Pearl_." Gibbs shrugged.

"What about Jack? Are you just going to leave him?"

"…Jack owes us a ship!"

"There's the code to consider."

"The Code?" Elizabeth scoffed. "You're Pirates! Hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway!"

*****

"…Bloody Pirates…" Elizabeth gritted her teeth as she rowed toward the cave. 

Across from her, Jessica sat with an apologetic expression, "Sorry…" She murmured and rowed every now and then, rolling her shoulder back on occasion as she did. 

******

A grenade was thrown and it exploded just as it hit the ground, sending Will flying off into the air and briefly catching Jack and Barbossa's attention before they went back to fighting.

Jacoby stepped up to Will where he sat on the ground, disheveled. He pointed his cutlass at him and growled, "I'm gonna teach you the meanin' of pain!" 

"You like pain?!" A voice called out from the side before a gold rod sent Jacoby stumbling backwards after a hard blow, "Try wearing a corset." Elizabeth glared. 

Elizabeth extended the pole down to Will and smiled as he took it and used it to pull himself up. Then she saw Jack and narrowed her eyes, "Who's side is Jack on?" She demanded.

"At the moment?" Will asked before they both turned and took hold of the rod to go fight off Jacoby and the two other pirates.

Jessica stepped in and then stopped, "Whoa!" She stared wide eyed at all the treasure, "Amazing…"

Finally, one of the Pirates pulled off the champagne bucket he had been sporting and chuckled at his success before turning around, only to be whacked by the rod Elizabeth and Will were holding. 

They did some fighting with the pirates, then somehow, they all formed into a line after Elizabeth gave Jacoby a sharp kick in the gut, and then she and Will jammed the golden pole through their ribcages, pinning them all together. 

Smiling, Will took up one of Jacoby's grenades after lighting it on his beard and then shoved it onto his ribcage before he and Elizabeth pushed the three pirates into the shadows. 

Jacoby felt around his stomach and through his shirt, trying to grab the grenade, but looked up with an expression of fear, "No fair!" He whined.

Elizabeth and Will turned and rushed off as the grenade exploded, sending bits and pieces of the pirates in all which away. 

The explosion caught Barbossa's attention and he turned. Jack used that time to take out the medallion he stole, place it against his palm and slice open the skin, letting his blood stain the gold. He held onto it tightly and then lunged at Barbossa while Will climbed up the mountain of treasure to the chest. 

Jessica looked around, not sure what was happening, but managed to catch and see what exactly Jack and Will were about to do. "No… wait!" She shouted out, jumping off the small ledge she stood on and started to run over.

Barbossa caught Jack's blow and pushed it away, only to be lunged at again and forced back. Jack tossed up his coin to Will, who caught it with his left hand and held onto it, and the medallion he had worn around his neck. He grabbed up the stone knife and held it tightly. 

Barbossa didn't miss the exchange of coins before he noticed Elizabeth jump onto a nearby rock. He smiled darkly and pulled out his flintlock before aiming it at her. She stopped, nearly falling over but catching herself as she stared into the barrel of the pistol. 

"STOP!" Jessica shouted.

But suddenly a gunshot rang out, making everyone stop.

Elizabeth gasped, then Barbossa turned to Jack. His pistol was smoking from the shot it had just fired. 

"…Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot." Barbossa smirked, still training his pistol on Elizabeth.

"He didn't waste it!" Will shouted. 

Barbossa looked over his shoulder at Will, his eyes went from the blood stained knife in his hand, to his clenched fist. At that moment, Will dropped the coins into the chest and Barbossa threw down his pistol to rip open his vest and shirt. 

Blood started to seep through the shirt. Jessica stopped just feet away from Jack and Barbossa, "No…" She gasped, covering her mouth as she watched the blood pool and drip through the white linen of Hector's shirt. "No…" She whispered, her eyes wide as tears suddenly formed in her eyes.

"I…feel… cold." Barbossa whispered, his eyes losing focus as the first feeling in ten years rippled through his body: pain and the loss of his own life. He let out one last breath, his dying breath, and then fell back onto the mountain of gold. When he fell, a green apple he had held just before fell from his grasp and tumbled into the water, bobbing up and down as he floated. His lifeless eyes stared up at the caves ceiling, nothing left of him but just a shell.

Jessica stared down at him, her eyes still wide and tears brimming them as she lowered her hand to rest at her side. 

"Don't look so sad, love…" Jack murmured as he looked up at her. 

"You don't understand…" Jessica whispered before looking up a the Pirate, "How am I going to get home now?" 

----------------------------------------- 

Oi oi x_x; not proud of this chapter! It's good, I suppose, but I was a bit lazy >.> I think I just want to get this one done so I can start working on my other one ^^;; I really want to write it! It's going to be Barbossa related >.> but he's not actually in it, except for flashbacks. I won't reveal anymore! it's a secret! XD Anyway, I'm thinking of wrapping it up in the next chapter, and then, maybe adding a 12th chapter to do some after effects with Jessica gets home? Just a thought. But, if I do that x_x; it might lead off into a sequal XD Not sure if I want that x_x; 

Anywho, read, review if you like. You don't have to adore it, or like it, ^^


	12. Chapter XI: Follow Me, Love

**_The Medallion Calls_**

  
**Summary**: The movie was never made. But, in the past, it all really did happen. A Medallion's missing and in the future, a young woman holds it as a family heirloom. Much to her suprise -and dismay-, she is transported back in time and must face danger and adventure that she never would have imagined experiencing. Self-insertion fic.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Reviews**:  
Pirate Gurl: Aye, :) She gets home! And here's the last chapter, where she does so >.> Mwhahaha, I'm finished! I'm so happy x_x I actually finished a story: this is amazing and cause for celebration! *throws confetti*

saiyan-girl-cheetah: It did have alot of dialogue from the movie, didn't it? *scrunches her nose up* x_x; I'm lazy I tell ya XD Anyway, its done not, >.> now the most grande of endings, but, hey, it works for me. 

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine...

**Chapter Eleven**: _"Follow Me, Love"_ -------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Everything had gone so quiet while the three stood in the cave, Barbossa's lifeless eyes staring up at the caves roof while the green apple still bobbed up and down in the water. Gold glittering beneath the surface, and on the large mounds around.

Will and Elizabeth exchanged looks as they watched her: she stood so still, her eyes unblinking and she didn't look like she was breathing. But she startled everyone when she let out a shuddered sob and moved her fingers beneath her straight locks of dark brown hair, gripping her head tightly as she stared down at the blood that stained the white shirt that belonged to Barbossa's lifeless form. 

They remained in the cave for a short while; Jack sauntered off and started to rummage through the Gold. Elizabeth faced what looked like a vanity covered in gold and precious items while Will stood off to the side. Jessica hadn't moved. 

Will watched Elizabeth for a few moments, and then swallowed before he stepped up. She turned when she heard his soft soles against the caves floor and smiled, but they both jumped when Jack tossed a large gold item and it crashed into a few other things. She swallowed. "We should return to the _Dauntless_…" She forced a smile.

Will looked crushed, but forced a smile of his own and turned his head slightly, "Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe…" He said softly.

Elizabeth's lower lip quivered, and then she pushed by him and rushed off.

Will stood alone, not knowing what to say, or do then. But Jack sauntered up a few moments after, a few gold and pearl strings strewn around his shoulders, a crown lopsided on h is head while he held a gold goblet. He stopped beside young Mr. Turner and raised a finger, "If you were waiting for the opportune moment… that was it." He raised his eyebrows. 

Will looked over at him, then looked at Elizabeth, forlorn. He remained quiet as Jack went on. "Now, if you would be so kind as to drop me off at my ship." With that, he walked on.

With a heavy sigh, Will looked down and swore silently before stepping up to Jessica and placing a hand on her back lightly, "We should go." 

"…Yeah… we should…" Jessica murmured, her eyes glazed over.

****** In the rowboat, Jack stared wistfully at where the _Pearl_ had once been anchored. 

"I'm sorry, Jack…" Elizabeth bit her lip.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that…" 

Jessica looked up from where she sat behind Will; her eyes still a little glazed over, but not as they had been in the cave. 

What was going to happen next, she surely had no idea, nor any want to know. Home was a far off place, a memory, and a dream.

******

Once arriving in Port Royal, Elizabeth asked her father if Jessica could remain with them at the Governor's Mansion. He agreed, and Jessica was given the same treatment as Elizabeth had. She was bathed, given a nightdress and a room with a nice bed to sleep in. 

It was in the morning, a few days later, when Elizabeth went to her guest's room. Jessica hadn't come out for days and only Estrella had seen her when she took her meals. She knocked lightly on the whitewashed door, but after there was no answer, she turned the knob and pushed it open a crack. 

Elizabeth could only see the coverings nearly pulled off the bed and the small crack of light coming through the heavy brocade drapery. Lacing her eyebrows together, she opened the door more and stepped inside. She managed to catch a glimpse of Jessica's seemingly lifeless body among the bed coverings. "Jessica?" She whispered loudly before moving over. Only when she saw her chest rising up and down, did she know she was still alive. 

"Jessica…" She called out melodiously as she tiptoed over, and then poked the girl's good shoulder, only receiving a moan and a shift in response.

"Jessica…" She murmured again, giving her another poke.

"Fifteen more minutes…please…" Jessica whimpered, pulling a pillow to cover her face. 

"Jessica!" Elizabeth raised her voice a little bit more, startling the younger woman to where she jumped and pulled the pillow away. She spotted Elizabeth and then groaned. 

"Oh Lord, why couldn't it have all been just a bad dream?" She whimpered as she closed her eyes tightly, and then rubbed them with her fingers. 

Elizabeth ignored her banter and pulled the front of her dressing gown closed. "Jessica, there's going to be a hanging this afternoon… you and I are to go…" 

"Whose neck is going to be stretched?" Jessica asked, rubbing her eyes as she tried to wake up fully, yawning just a bit.

"…Jack Sparrow's." Elizabeth bit her lip.

Jessica shot up right, "But…he saved…" She gaped.

"I know…" Elizabeth nodded, and then stepped back, "I'll send Estrella in with a dress for you to wear…" With that, she left the room, and left Jessica alone in bed. 

******

Drum's echoed through the courtyard of the fort while townsfolk gathered, holding hands over their eyes to keep the harsh sunlight away. Jack Sparrow stood on the gallows, his hands bound. To his right, the hangman, and then in front of the hangman, an Official read out loud: 

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have charged, tried and convicted…" 

Jack quietly interrupted, "Captain, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"…For your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling…"

Beneath the shade of the fort, Elizabeth, Norrington, Governor Swann and Jessica stood. "This is wrong…" Elizabeth shook her head. 

"I agree…" Jessica clenched her teeth as she held tightly to the fan she had been given. She moved it quickly to cool off in the hot Caribbean air and to get as much air as she could. Even though she was used to corsets, combining a restrictive garment, and the hot, heavy air of the Caribbean, it was a little much. 

Governor Swann lifted his head, and then swallowed before speaking, "Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all." 

Jessica breathed out, her nostrils flaring as she glared over at the military man.

"…Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…" 

"Oh, yes…" Jack grinned, then looked over at the hangman, who didn't share his enthusiasm. Jack lost his grin and turned sullen. 

"…Sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." 

In the crowd, Will Turner was hidden by the large brim of a feathered had. The brightly colored parrot perched just across the yard caught his eye. With a deep breath, he moved through the crowd and stopped in front of the small group. "Governor Swann." He nodded, "Commodore. Jessica," He greeted them all politely before looking to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you: I love you." He said this, then quickly turned on his heel and moved for the gallows.

Elizabeth gasped; ignoring the shocked looks she and Will received from Norrington and her father. 

The drums pace picked up as the noose was placed around Jack's neck; Will pushed by a wench, "Oi! Watch yourself!" She cried out, but he ignored her. 

"…Marines…!" Norrington started down the steps, but Elizabeth noticed the parrot, put a hand on her chest, winked to Jessica and then started to fall back, gasping, "I can't breathe!" She fell back and Governor Swann turned, "Elizabeth!" He caught Norrington's attention and they both rushed to her side as Jessica held onto the wall beside her, her eyes catching every movement. 

Will drew his sword and just as the Hangman pulled the switch, making the trapdoor beneath Jack fall open, "MOVE!" Will threw it and it embedded just below Jack's feet, catching him. Will and the executioner engaged in a duel of an axe and cutlass until Will's sword was knocked from his grasp and the axe slammed into the frame of the gallows, cutting the rope. Will grabbed hold of the back of the man's vest while he was distracted only for a brief moment, and threw him down off the gallows, landing on Norrington and a few of his men, catching them off guard and knocking them to the ground. 

Jack stumbled and lost his footing before tumbling down to the ground, he broke his robe bonds by slicing them on the sword before pulling the noose from his neck and rushing out. 

From where she stood, Jessica smiled and held up a fist. "Yes…!" She hissed to herself before rushing down, holding up her skirts as she hurried after the two escaping men, Elizabeth in tow as Norrington and his marines forced them to the top of the fort. But as soon as they reached an open area, they were surrounded. 

Back to back, Jack and Will turned around before the feather adorning Will's hat got in the way of Jack's vision, he blew it away and held his hands up in surrender while Will faced Norrington when he stepped up. 

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." He Norrington frowned. 

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" The governor shook his head disapprovingly. 

"And a good man!" Will protested; Jack grinned and pointed to himself, mouthing, "That's me" while he faced the marines behind him. 

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." Will informed Norrington. 

The Commodore stepped forward, his eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched, "You forget your place, Turner." 

"It's right here," Will raised his eyebrows, "between you and Jack." 

Elizabeth swallowed through tightly closed lips and laced her fingers through Will's, "As is mine."

"Elizabeth!" Swann gaped, "Lower your weapons!" He ordered the marines, "For goodness sake, put them down!"

Norrington looked hurt, "So, this is where your heart truly lies, is it?" he swallowed.

"It is." Elizabeth confirmed. 

"And you know what?" Jessica suddenly spoke up, pulling her skirts up to keep from tripping on the hem, "I'll have to take that place as well. I mean, after all… Captain Jack Sparrow did save my life." She shrugged and stepped up beside Jack, linking arms with him. 

Jack turned to look at her, and then caught a glimpse of the parrot flying off. He blinked, then straightened up and pulled his arm from Jessica's, "Well," He walked around Elizabeth and Will before walking up to the Governor. "I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually… Ecumenically… Grammatically?" 

Governor Swann leaned back, making a face and turning it away as Jack was close, but when he moved to Norrington, he straightened up. 

"I want you to know I was rooting for you, mate." Jack pointed to Norrington as he was close to him, "Know that." He narrowed his eyes, then turned, but stopped at Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, it never would have worked between us, darling. …I'm sorry." He shook his head mournfully and moved toward the battlement before pausing again, "Will…" He tried to think of something to say, but rolled his shoulders, "Nice hat." He smiled, then grabbed a hold of Jessica's hand and pulled her up the steps with an "oof". 

"And you Miss Jeffrey," he smiled roguishly, "It was indeed a pleasure to make your acquaintance, perhaps we'll be rum buddies in the future?" He asked, flashing his gold and platinum teeth as she raised her eyebrows. 

"Perhaps…" She responded, but didn't expect what was coming next. He swept her up into a long, deep, Pirate appropriate kiss before they broke away. He glanced at the marines, and then leaned close and whispered in her ear, "Follow me, love. If you want to go home…" he said, then pulled away, "Friends…!" He started, but was startled at just how close the marines had come. He moved up higher onto the steps and turned his back toward the horizon. 

"This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-!" He was cut off as soon as he tripped over the battlement and toppled over the side. Everyone rushed up, watching him as he splashed into the water.

"Idiot! He has no where to go but back to the noose!" Gillette laughed as they all watched him, and then:

"Sail ho!" A voice cried out, and in the distance, black sails. 

"The _Black Pearl_…" Elizabeth whispered, a small smile forming on her lips as Will broke into a smile as well.

"What's your plan of action?" Gillette demanded, but when Norrington didn't respond, "Sir?"

Norrington didn't know what to say, but the Governor spoke up, "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"

A small smile formed on the Commodore's lips as he turned, "Mr. Turner!" 

The smiles faded from Elizabeth and Will's lips as they turned around. She held onto his hand tightly, but he looked to her sadly, "I will accept the consequences of my actions." He pulled his hand from hers and stepped down, coming face to face with Norrington.

"…This is a beautiful sword." He commented as he unsheathed his sword, "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." 

"Thank you." Will nodded. 

Norrington turned and started to walk away when Gillette cried out, "Commodore! What about Sparrow?" 

"…I think we can afford to give him _one_ day head start." The Commodore responded with a smug smile before turning and walking off, the marines following him till all who remained where Will, Elizabeth, the Governor and Jessica.

"So. This is the path you've chosen, is it? After all, he is a blacksmith."

"No," Elizabeth disagreed as she removed Will's hat, "He's a pirate." She smiled lovingly at him before he slipped his hand to cup her cheek and pulled her into a breathtaking kiss. 

A small smile reached the Governor's lips before he turned and slowly walked away. 

Jessica cut her eyes to the side. "The mushy part…" She muttered to herself as she stepped up onto the landing where Will and Elizabeth stood, now apart from their romantic moment and simply staring into each other's eyes. 

"Well," She said as she started to unpin her gown from her stomacher, gradually removing each piece. "It's time for my happy ending too." She told them as she dropped the gown and pulled off each item till she was just wearing her black Capri pants and camisole that she had kept. 

Will blushed faintly and Elizabeth smiled, "Where will you go?" She asked.

"I'll take Jack's leave as my own." Jessica replied as she pulled her hair down and then kicked away the fancy clothes. "It was great to have met, and known you both. If this ever happens again, I'd want you both right there with me." She smiled and gave a small salute. 

"You're going to jump after Jack?" Will's eyes widened.

"Sure, why not?" Jessica stepped on top of the stone battlement wall and swallowed as she looked down.

"…Maybe we'll see you again someday." Elizabeth smiled faintly, though she wasn't sure if she would ever see the girl she then called a friend, ever again.

"Hmm, maybe so. Who knows what the future holds." Jessica smiled over her shoulder, and then looked down. "Ta!" Without another word, she jumped off the wall and closed her eyes tightly, letting the world pass her by. She waited, and waited to hit the water, but it never came. 

******

Her skin crawled until finally, her eyes snapped open. 

No longer was it day, and no longer was she outside. 

Jessica laid on a familiar, comfortable surface, staring up at the ceiling. 

"…Home…" She whispered. But then she suddenly sat upright; she wasn't wearing her dress, or the medallion anymore. Only her black Capri's and her camisole top. The clock blinked 2 AM at her. Her hand immediately moved to her left shoulder and she winced, feeling the wound still there. 

"…it was real…"

----------------------------------------- 

Oh wow, the ending sucks! Maybe I'll do another chapter, just for fun. I dunno, I ran out of good ideas XD I've been working like mad on the first chapter for "The Sirens Cry". Alot of Norrington in that one XD Jack hasn't even come in! Ack! And it's about, 15 pages so far on paper, in small hand writing x_x; 

Oops, getting off topic. Anyway, I'll only do another chapter if its asked for, but 12 is where it'll end! I don't think this is sequal worthy so... mmhmm, yes. I have another fan fic in the works, its kindof a self-insert, but not really. Its called "Denied Salvation". It's a pretty dark one, depressing, etc. 

Read if you want. Review if you please. You don't have to like it, just please, be kind! =)

Whats up with the kiss at the end, the one with Jack and Jessica? Well, that was a last minute, non-romantical thing. I mean, jeeze, he didn't get any liplocks in the movie, so, here's his liplock >.> and yes, it just happens to be with her... Elizabeth's too hung up on Will, gotta improvise! if there is a sequal, I doubt there will be a romance between Jack and Jessica. Very unlikely. 


	13. 1,29,06 NOTE

That last note is gone! Mwhaha. Anyway, I've moved back to Denver and I have access to the internet now... its been half a year and I haven't worked on a sequal. I have ideas, but I'm begining to wonder if I do a better job typing than I do longhand. So there is a posibility of a sequel to this story coming soon, but I have to work out some ideas before I can start it:)

Jessie-Kate 1/29/06 


	14. SEQUEL

Yay! Finally: the sequel to this story has been started :) **_Punished We Were & Punished You'll Be_**

**Summary**: The movie was never made. But, in the past, it all really did happen. Jessica faced danger and adventure like she never would have imagined. Now, three years later, she finds herself reliving the adventure, but with even more danger and peril when one comes calling for revenge. Self-insertion fic.

**Disclaimer**: Disney owns Pirates of the Caribbean because I would never be able to come up with something that good. I don't own PotC and I don't want to try and steal it, I'm poor, so, please don't sue me, all you would get is...nothing, really...


End file.
